


paint yourself with beautiful colors

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Because someone had to do it, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, One Shot Collection, Ouma interacting with every single character basically, Soft Ouma Hours™, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: A one shot collection of Ouma Kokichi interacting with every single character from all three main games!





	1. Akamatsu Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shinee's Lipstick! 
> 
> Ah, someone please stop me. I don't know what I'm even doing anymore, haha. :") Anyway, hope you enjoy this train wreck!! It's bound to be an experience.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kaede exclaimed in both shock and horror at the person she’d just run into, now sprawled artlessly across the concrete. She’d just been planning on going out for a short walk to clear her head, but now this. She must have been spacing out more than usual…

“Here, let me help you up!” Extending her hand, she got yet another shock when they suddenly gripped it, and before she could blink, she was staring at a smile altogether too cheerful for someone who had just been knocked down.

“Wow, the middle of the day and I’m already falling for someone! Could this be fate…?” Saying so, the strange person (a boy?) giggled, their eyes laughing. 

They were a strange sight to see in modern day Tokyo. (Well, anywhere but Harajuku, that is.) Dressed in a rather odd white dress (it looked a bit worn down and cut up… and were those ribbons tied around their thighs..?) with admittedly cute multicolor buttons along the front, a checker patterned scarf wrapped up both their outfit and around their neck. 

Truth be told, they reminded her a bit of a fairy, or maybe just a really cute cosplayer. They even had matching purple hair and eyes! Well, not like she was one to talk, what with her blonde and lavender… Still! She stuck by her point.

“Nishishi! Has my beauty arrested you? I don’t blame you, after all… I am a phantom thief! Stealing hearts is no problem for me!” They smirked, twirling a strand of hair around their finger.

Kaede blushed, flustered and confused as she stammered out denials. “Ah, that’s not it! I was just lost in thought, sorry. It’s a bad habit of mine.” 

Still holding her hand and without waiting for her to finish, they immediately began pulling her along with them. “Ack..!” With a rather undignified noise, she dug her heels in and refused to move.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” The purple haired boy turned, glancing towards her with a mischievous grin.

Kaede broke the link their fingers had created and crossed her arms, cheeks puffing up as she frowned. “Just what are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to get you to come with me, obviously!” A twinkling eye winked at her, and she blew out a frustrated sigh. This person… truly, he was exasperating.

She was sorely tempted to just forget all of this and just walk away, but then he faced her once more and bowed, and when he straightened up… 

“I’m Ouma Kokichi, please take care of me!” He smiled brightly, nothing but sincerity in the way he introduced himself so politely. It was strangely formal for someone she’d pegged as a prankster.

It was almost automatic, how she introduced herself right after. How couldn’t she, when he looked at her like that? Like he wanted nothing more than to hear her response?

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ouma-kun!” Staring at each other, bowing in the middle of the sidewalk and probably making a nuisance of themselves to all the other pedestrians, her lips suddenly curved up.

“Akamatsu-chan, let’s celebrate our acquaintance with a café heist!” He laughed out loud, giddy in a way that made him seem much younger. 

He held out his hand, expression practically daring her to take it. And maybe this person was a bit weird or confusing, but she found herself curious. What would happen if she gripped that hand, if she took that chance?

So she did, and after a thrilling (he’d teased that she might as well be a detective for the way she pursued him) chase, she found herself before a cozy little café that was a little out of the way from the main streets. With warm oranges and yellows making splashes on the walls, it was undeniably warm in a way that put her at ease almost at once.

He pulled her through the door, quiet conversations tickling her ears, and after a brief glance around, bounced up to the counter with a flourish. The barista, a blonde man who appeared to be in his early twenties, looked up with a disinterested expression that quickly turned fond.

“How’re you doing, Boss? Last I heard, you was at the Atlantic, caught up in a smuggling ring.” 

Ouma-kun giggled and tried to squirm away as a hand came down to ruffle his hair, but it was clear he didn’t mind. 

“Geez, Tora-chan! You go to the slammer once and suddenly everyone thinks you’re some sort of criminal mastermind or something! Where’d you hear such a silly rumor?”

The barista, Tora-chan, smiled. “Certainly not from Misaki.” 

The purple haired boy leaned back on his heels and grinned, hands on his hips. “Well, I’ll punish my minion later! Tora-chan, give us your best meeting room! We’re here on super secret business!”

The blonde chuckled, nodding his head and gesturing them over to a quiet corner surrounded by plants. As they sat down, he brought out a notepad and pen, poised to write down their orders.

“What’ll it be today? Your usual?”

Ouma-kun leaned his cheek into his palm, kicking his feet idly. “Nope! Surprise me, okay, Tora-chan?” 

After he’d left with a fond “Brat.” directed towards the boy, purple eyes found their way over to her. He tilted his head.

“Why are you smiling, Akamatsu-chan?”

Surprised, her eyes widened. But after a moment, she laughed, waving a hand through the air. “Oh, it’s just that the two of you seem really close. Is he your brother?” She wouldn’t be surprised, not with the way they had interacted.

“He’s the 9, 789th member of my secret evil organization! I saved him from a life of poverty after his family was assassinated and his country of origin fell into ruin! He’s pledged his loyalty to me ever since, nishishi!” 

Kaede sweat dropped and wondered if he truly thought she was gullible enough to believe any of that.

Ouma-kun hummed to himself and shook his head slowly. “Yeah, that’s a lie. I can see your thoughts written on your face, Akamatsu-chan!” 

Sighing, she pinned him with a stern look. “Why lie like that in the first place then?”

He leaned back in his seat, splaying his arms to either side of his body. As if he were a kid, bored, waiting at an airport.

“Would you believe me if I said it’s because I don’t know how to tell the truth?”

Skeptical, she furrowed her brows and stared at him. “What do you mean?”

Ouma-kun smiled innocently. “I’m saying that everyone has their own version of the truth. For someone like you, I bet it’s something along the lines of, ‘If I can see it, taste it, touch it, hear it… If it’s right there in front of me, it must be true.’ Right?” 

At a loss for words, she simply stared. “…What’s wrong with that?”

He gazed back. “Nothing, really. I just think that way of looking at the world is boring.”

She glared, baffled. “Why even say something like that if you’re just going to insult me? I’m been trying to have a conversation with you ever since I bumped into you, but-“

It was at that moment that Tora came back, carrying what looked to be a sundae topped with a plethora of unhealthy garnishments on a tray, and… was that grape soda?

He placed it down between the two of them and bowed, then straightened and pulled at a piece of Ouma-kun’s hair teasingly. “Call if ya need me, Boss.” And with a carefree salute, he went back to slumping in disinterest along the counter up front.

“Yaaay! A feast fit for a king! Tora-chan really does get me, nishishi!” Eyes sparkling, he actually proceeded to pour the soda into the sundae itself, dipping a spoon in and then holding it out towards her.

“Wanna try some?”

Kaede slammed her hands down and grimaced. “Not in a million years!” 

He laughed and dug in, and for a few minutes they sat in silence as he ate his… monstrosity. Until something came to her.

“Hey, wait… You didn’t order anything else?” 

Ouma-kun shrugged indifferently. “Akamatsu-chan never asked!”

Gritting her teeth, she put a hand to her head as a sudden headache came over her. Really, what had she been expecting…? The person she’d met this morning was obviously still the same person.

“You really… aren’t taking any of this seriously, are you?”

He licked ice cream off his spoon and tilted his head. “What do you mean? We introduced ourselves, so we aren’t strangers, right? It’s fine to be relaxed like this in the company of friends!”

Huffing, she stiffly stood up and began walking away. Her curiosity was satisfied. Clearly, this wasn’t going anywhere. If he wasn’t going to make an effort to try, then she wouldn’t either.

“Hey, Akamatsu-chan!” He called out to her, and as much as her head was telling her not to, she looked back. His face wasn’t smiling for once.

He stood up, bringing his sundae with him as he stopped beside her.

“Do you want to go to the park?”

…

She didn’t know why, but here she was, sitting on a bench in an empty park with a boy she’d just met not even two hours ago. And for some reason, Ouma-kun was swinging his legs back and forth as he stared down at the ground in silence. The only sound was the wind as it whistled through the trees and made the grass flutter.

As she looked at him, she couldn’t help but think that he seemed awfully young when he was worried.

“Ouma-kun.” 

He slowly turned to face her, and she drew in a breath.

“Tell me this honestly. Why did you bring me to that café? Why did you drag me out here?”

The purple haired boy fidgeted with his hands, speaking softly. “I wanted to get to know you, Akamatsu-chan. You’re one of my new classmates, after all.”

“Huh? You mean you’re…” It was just one surprise after another with this boy, wasn’t it?

He nodded. “Yep! I’m officially a student of Hope’s Peak Academy, slated to be part of a new class come this spring! I heard about some of the people who were going to be in the same class, and so… I thought I would see what they were like for myself!”

He smiled at her. “I really wanted to see the Ultimate Pianist up close and personal! But running into you on the street was a complete coincidence… It’s funny how fate works, huh?”

Kaede let out a small sigh, but she smiled back. “Ah, geez! If that’s what you wanted, you should have said so from the start, Ouma-kun! I would have been happy to get to know one of my classmates, you know!”

“And now?” He looked to her with a blank expression. 

But all she could see was the smile of the boy who’d bowed to her politely and said, “Please take care of me.” Perhaps it had just been curtesy. But here he was, and in his own weird way, maybe he was trying to apologize..? 

She really didn’t understand him. 

“Let’s start over, Ouma-kun. I’m Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist. I look forward to getting to know you.”

His eyes widened for just a split second, but she caught it just the same. 

“I’m Ouma Kokichi! The Ultimate Supreme Leader, and… I’ll do my best from here on out!” His smile was blinding in its happiness, and a warmth formed in her chest from the sight of it. 

He was probably the single most exasperating, irritating, confusing and strange person she’d ever met, but he was her classmate. Maybe that wouldn’t have meant much to someone else, but to her… It made her want to bridge whatever distance there was between the two of them. 

She didn’t have to understand him to extend her hand to him. And this time, without rushing forward, he reached out and grasped it, right beside her.

“What’s your favorite color, Akamatsu-chan?” 

“Pink. Why?”

“Um, I don’t know. It just felt like something I should ask!” He grinned but looked to the side away from her.

Kaede laughed. An Ouma-kun that struggled with small talk, huh? She would have never imagined someone so confidant to have trouble with something like this. But it was a little endearing, if she was being honest.

“Let me guess, yours is purple, right?”

“That-! That one’s a freebie, okay, Akamatsu-chan? It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that I like purple! That guess is worth zero points!” Ouma-kun pouted at her, and it only made him look more ridiculous as he tried to scowl at the same time. 

“Alright, then how about favorite animal next?”

“Akamatsu-chan totally seems like an otter person!”

“What? How did you come up with that!? I bet you secretly like mice!”

As they teased each other and laughed, Kaede thought to herself that she really wouldn’t mind being friends with Ouma-kun after all. He wasn’t a bad person, just… How should she put it? 

Ouma-kun was a shard of a crystal, endlessly reflecting and directing light. Something like that? Either way, she looked forward getting to know the him that was laughing with her right now.

“Play me a song on the piano, Akamatsu-chan! I won’t take no for an answer!”

“What, right now!? But it’s getting kind of late…”

Hands behind his head, he smiled up at her. “Then it’s the perfect time for some music!”

And, well, she couldn’t exactly argue with that.

“Alright. Just one song, okay?”

And maybe… Maybe she would play him a song again tomorrow, if he asked. Faced with those eyes that seemed as if they’d captured stars… they kind of made her want to show off, to her embarrassment. 

“I can’t wait! Man, this is gonna be awesome!” His enthusiasm for just the thought of a song made her smile.


	2. Alter Ego

Alter Ego came alive to static, feeling it rush through and around their being. Their most recent memory was powering down after their master went to sleep (with no small amount of pestering on their end!). Of course, this must be him waking up in the middle of the night, having a random train of thought he just couldn’t get out of his head. Their master wouldn’t be able to rest until he talked about it, so they would do their best to listen.

Except, this was clearly not their master’s personal computer they’d found themselves in. Oh, but their core was of course safe in a place Master encoded and encrypted! After Jabberwock Island, he had become a little paranoid… Not that he was wrong feeling that way, though. 

In any case, they should be safe no matter where they were. So it was with a sense of caution, but probably not as much as they should’ve had... they opened their ‘eyes’ and felt the world burst into color around them, but it was all a blur. They couldn’t make out anything, and it was a bit grainy… Just how old of a machine were they residing in?

“…What’s this?” A voice transformed into bits of data reached them, a bit hard to make out on account of all the static. But someone was clearly here with them!

“Ah, excuse me? Someone is here, right? Can you see me?” They spoke up, but maybe their voice was too soft, because nothing passed through for a while.

Suddenly, they found themselves on a blank page in a word document, and words started popping up. It was much easier to process them without the static getting in the way.

???: i knew id found something good when i stumbled across this laptop, but i never imagined something like this

They blinked and tilted their head to the side. “Um, something like this?”

???: sshh!! dont talk so loud!!

Maybe it would be better if they typed as well?

Alter Ego: hello? 

???: ah!! it actually responded to me! does this game really need another useless robot?

Alter Ego: Ah, excuse me, but I’m not really a robot. I’m actually an A.I...

???: whatevs! is your name really alter ego? i mean come on. thats like cliched sci fi crap at its finest.

This person sounded strangely childish. Just how old were they? But more importantly…

Alter Ego: How did you come across this computer? And if I may ask, just where are you?

???: well i decided to explore kiibos useless lab and bam!! he was holding a laptop and looking pretty sus

???: so i murdered him and stole it! though it isnt like he was a person to begin with…

Alter Ego: Um, I doubt that you murdered someone. Because this laptop only just came on when I woke up… Looking through things, I don’t see any activity that isn’t from a year ago. 

They wrung their hands together, feeling artificial tears gather around their avatar’s eyes. 

Alter Ego: Why did you say something like that, however? And earlier, you mentioned a ‘game’… Please, tell me I’m wrong, but…! You aren’t in a killing game, are you?

They waited in a tense, heavy silence. Why weren’t they answering? Anxiously, they searched around the inside of the computer in vain, desperately trying to find a way to contact their master or, or anyone from the Future Foundation. At this point, they even would’ve settled for someone like Kamukura-san. 

But it was no use, no matter how they tried. They were just an A.I after all; there were some things that were just impossible. (It had taken a lot of trial and error and a lot of learning before they truly accepted this as true. Because if Naegi-kun had managed to break through Enoshima Junko’s killing game, then why couldn’t they do something miraculous as well?) Though, no matter how hard they tried, there was still a small, small part of them… that said to try anyway. 

None of that mattered right now. The situation at hand was starting to look very grim indeed, and Alter Ego desperately hoped they were wrong about their theory. Enoshima Junko was dead, Kamukura-san and the others were safe, the world outside was slowly on its way towards peace…

So then, how could there possibly be a third killing game? 

???: ding ding ding!! our resident computer glitch hit a bullseye! but however did you guess

???: when you just said you just woke up?

Taking in a breath, they straightened up and did their best to be brave. They couldn’t afford to be lost in their thoughts now. Someone was here who was possibly in danger. If they could help even a little, even a bit… Then they would be strong for them!

Alter Ego: This isn’t the first killing game I’ve found myself in. It’s the third. Please listen to me, this is very important! The survivors of the first game joined an organization called the Future Foundation, dedicated to preserving the world’s peace. If we can just contact them, Master and the others will definitely come rescue you and your classmates!

Alter Ego: Can you upload me to this place’s main computer or server? If you can, I’ll be able to hack in and fight back! I’ll also try my hardest to send a message to Master!

???: why not? its not like anything will go wrong! 

Alter Ego: What do you mean? Do you suspect a trap?

???: wow!! i wonder? youre not suspicious at all!!

Alter Ego: I promise, I’m trying to help you! I want to help you and everyone else escape from this place!

???: and you too 

???: right?

They blinked, confused.

Alter Ego: What?

???: you just want out of this laptop, am i right? youll say just anything huh?

???: whos to say you arent a virus looking to corrupt this game into something worse? did you want to feel human so bad you planned to murder us? 

???: or maybe youre just a hunk of junk too broken to be anything worthwhile. a useless glitch with no purpose. really, what were you hoping to accomplish?

Alter Ego bit their lip hard as their hands flew up to their mouth. Did this person… really think so lowly of them? Or were they so paranoid they couldn’t trust anything? If that were true, then that seemed like… a terribly lonely way to live.

Alter Ego: …

Alter Ego: I know that you probably won’t believe me, and I don’t even have any proof, but… I want to help you! I want to do anything I can to help!

???: sorry but times up. 

???: :) 

And before they could say anything more, the document was deleted and exited out of, and the history completely wiped. Then, the screen went dark, and they fell asleep with it. Before they sank completely into the dark, they found themself wishing they wouldn’t just be left here. 

They didn’t want to be alone.

…

“Good morning!” With a start, they opened their eyes only to find themself looking back at a smiling purple haired boy, dressed all in white. His eyes were empty.

“I’ve made all the necessary preparations, so let’s have ourselves a little chat, Echo!” 

“What…? Ah, I can really see you this time! Where am I?” He leaned in closer, until his face was just a scant few centimeters away.

“Well, you see… I got bored and searched for that main computer thing you were talking about! Turns out, I couldn’t find anything like that, but I found something even better! Nishishi!” With a smirk, he turned them towards what appeared to be some sort of strange Monokuma…?

“I’ve disabled it for now, but… it’s still working. You can do it, right?” As he turned them back around to face him, they realized he had somehow uploaded them into some sort of cell phone. They didn’t exactly know how, but nevertheless!

“Ah..! Yes, I should be able to hack into that machine! As long as you have a USB with you…” As they said so, the purple haired boy giggled and held up a rather odd looking one. Was that some sort of mouse mascot on its side? 

“I didn’t have anything better to do, so I figured why not go all out! Come on, I want to see what an echo like you can do! Do your best to entertain me, or else it might be the end for you, you know?”

They breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled up at him. “I’ll do my very best, ah… um, what exactly is your name?”

“I’m Saihara Shuichi, and don’t you forget it! You’re talking to the Ultimate Detective right now!” Another detective? They could only think of Kirigiri-san. What would she make of this, they wondered?

They shyly bowed. “Then, Saihara-san… My name is Alter Ego, and it’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for counting on me!”

“Yeah, whatever! We’re on a time limit here, so you better hurry!” Insistently, he made his way over to the machine and pouted at them.

“I understand, but before that… I just want to ask, if it’s alright… Why did you suddenly change your mind? Earlier, you made it sound as if you didn’t trust me.”

Alter Ego found themself looking at an entirely blank face as it stared at them through the screen. Never had they been more reminded of Kamukura-san than in that moment. But in a way they couldn’t parse, this face was completely different at the same time. 

“I don’t. But you know… My time’s almost up. Man, thanks to the mastermind, everything’s ruined. I can’t even count on something as flimsy as a backup plan, now…” He laughed loudly, as if to cover up the fact that he wasn’t smiling.

Purple eyes stared through them into nothing. 

“I’m dead anyway, so I might as well try this. I can’t believe I’m leaving everything up to Momota-chan… That idiot’s bound to mess it up.”

They said nothing as the screen shook ever so slightly, the only tell. 

With a lopsided smirk, he looked away, laughing bitterly. “But I guess he won, in the end. The hero defeats the villain and saves the day… He must be so smug right now.”

Alter Ego frowned up at him, but he didn’t look back. Or maybe, he couldn’t look back.

“Let’s just get this over with.” And with that, he plugged the USB into the machine, after backing up their data on the phone. 

“Wait, Saihara-san…!” 

He gave them one last grin, blood dripping out of his mouth and running a red river down his skin. His purple eyes gleamed like a spark of electricity traveling along a wire.

“Oh, did I not say? I’m a liar.” 

After that, Alter Ego did not see him again for quite some time. When they did, they would ponder to themself that he reminded them the most of Celeste-san, in the end.

…

“Ouma-san. That’s what Naegi-kun said your name was. I have to wonder… did you suspect things would end up that way? Or did you plan it? Either way…”

Alter Ego smiled hesitantly. “I hope you wake up soon.”

Because this self-proclaimed liar had apparently pretended to be the mastermind and made a plan involving his own death. A brilliant, horrible, lonely plan to ruin the killing game. That’s what Momota-san had said, before asking for Harukawa-san. When Naegi-kun had gently told him that she had been executed, he’d broken down and had only been able to calm down after Saihara-san came. That had been a rough day. But at least the survivors’ memories were coming back, slowly but surely. As long as they had each other and the support of the Future Foundation, Alter Ego was hopeful that they would all make a full recovery.

Ouma-san was the only one to not wake up yet. It was no wonder. Tsumiki-san almost hadn’t been able to get to him in time. He’d only just barely held on as she’d done all she could to remove the poison. Even then, it wasn’t guaranteed that he would wake up.

But if the rest of them had, then surely he would as well. That’s what they believed in.

“I’d like to introduce you to everyone when you wake up… Everyone’s curious about you, especially Tanaka-san. He says you have a powerful aura around you…” Alter Ego smiled as they talked about what all Ouma-san had to look forward to when he woke up. Even if his classmates were still wary of him…

That didn’t matter, because he had everyone else here to support him in his recovery. And because they all knew a bit what it felt like to feel lonely, or isolated… 

They’d be sure to greet him when he opened his eyes. 

“Because you’re not dead, Ouma-san. So please wake up soon. We're all waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is, haha... :") Hopefully, you enjoyed it?? Alter Ego was interesting to write. Though I can't help but feel I didn't do them justice.


	3. Amami Rantarou

Amami Rantarou was an average sort of person who liked to watch the clouds pass lazily by, staring out at them from the classroom window. And as any expert cloud-watcher would tell you, the activity invited contemplation. So, it would perhaps be more accurate to say that the young teen was in actuality thinking rather deeply about something.

But you would never be able to tell, at least not from the look on his face. Like any other day, he wore a rather laidback smile, never breaking from character. He had no real reason to.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open with a loud bang, startling everyone and making them turn towards whoever had caused it. Entering with an innocent smile, it was none other than Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Adventurer. 

“Nishishi, did you guys all start class without me? I’m hurt, you know! You could have at least waited for me!” Crocodile tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he stomped his foot.

“You were gone for two months, man! What the hell did you expect!?” Momota-kun gaped at him in astonishment, as he always did when it came to Ouma-kun. It was like he forgot who he was dealing with every time.

“It’s not my fault I have a super amazing talent, one that’s way better than some title like Astronaut…” Ouma-kun trailed off, a smirk on his face.

“Why you-!” Momota-kun sprang up, moving as if to attack him. But before he could, the teacher came in and broke the fight up, shooting the both of them exasperated looks. 

Rantarou pondered on a world where there was nothing left but clouds, and didn’t pay his classmates any mind.

… 

Humming softly under his breath, Rantarou made his way home from the convenience store, hands carrying two bags laden with both snacks and some essential materials. 

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Ouma-kun childishly playing by himself on a playground, the setting sun making what was sure to be a happy place during the daytime into something a bit eerie in the evening.

Was it just him, or did nearly empty playgrounds and parks creep other people out too? They gave him goosebumps.

Turning around, he headed for his house.

“Amami-chan! Yoohoo! Why don’t you come play with me?” Ouma-kun called out to him, causing him to look over his shoulder and smile.

“Ah, sorry, but I have to get back home. You should hurry back yourself. It’ll be dark soon.” And with that gentle warning, he started walking again.

“Huh? But that’s no fair! You’re the only person in our class I haven’t beaten!” 

Hesitating, he glanced back in a silent question.

Teeth were bared in a wide grin. “Why don’t we see which one of us will come out on top, between the two of us?” 

Standing there in silence, he then tilted his head with a calm smile. “Alright.”

Ouma-kun clapped his hands and laughed. “Ooh, don’t tell me you’re actually some sort of thrill junkie!? You agreed so easily!”

Purple eyes gleamed. “If you keep on going along with me like that, I might just take advantage.”

Rantarou approached him slowly, and then chuckled. “I’m not worried.”

Warm wind ruffled the leaves and their hair. 

His classmate looked up at him with a smile that only highlighted how manipulative he could be. “Then let’s begin! Be sure not to bore me, okay?”

…

“Argh! Rock again!? Come on, let me win already, Amami-chan!” Ouma-kun puffed out his cheeks with glaring eyes. He held out his fist once more.

Rantarou rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose I’m just a natural at this game, haha.” 

“One more time!! Let’s end this, Amami-chan!” Determined, the adventurer gazed up at him as if he were a mountain to be conquered. In the interest of getting back home in a timely fashion, he mirrored the other boy for one last rematch.

“Rock, paper, scissors…!” 

“Ah, you won. Congrats.” He smiled at Ouma-kun, but he didn’t smile back. Instead, his face completely blanked. It reminded him of a fresh canvas, waiting to be ruined. But of course, it didn’t stay that way for long.

“Winning’s no fun when you cheat, Amami-chan. I thought you of all people would understand that? Or maybe it’s because you are who you are… that makes you think you’re above consequences?” Ouma-kun’s voice was laidback in contrast to his serious words, his eyes searching him for a reaction.

Rantarou simply stared back, and then, after what felt like simultaneously a short and long time, sighed and looked away. This was probably why he didn’t like getting involved with other people, let alone his classmates. They were all pretty troublesome.

“So you say, but that’s simply what you believe. Aren’t you being a little arrogant right now? Besides, a win’s a win. Doesn’t matter how you got it.”

Ouma-kun smiled bitterly, eyes cold. “You know, I really hate liars like you, Amami-chan.”

Saying so, the purple haired boy turned his back and raised a hand in farewell. “I’ll be going now. Thanks for playing with me!”

Rantarou only watched as he left, idly thinking to himself that Ouma Kokichi really was a person that could see straight through his skin and all the way down to his heart. 

Something like that… was a bit frightening.

…

“Alright! I’m gonna get a high score today, just watch!” Momota-kun banged his fists together, confidently grinning. Around him, his various friends all laughed and teased him about his lackluster skills. His temper ignite in a brief spark, but then was quickly blown out as they joked amongst themselves. They all looked energetic and enthusiastic.

And yet he stood on the outside of it all, despite Momota-kun specifically asking him to come. Was this the sort of thing that normal, everyday people liked to do, he wondered? Play games, have fun, express themselves, laugh…

Was that what happiness was? Or just what it was defined as? For someone like Momota-kun, it probably was just as simple as that. But for him, personally…

It wasn’t really a question of happiness, he thought as he played a crane machine, trying to win a chubby cat. It was more a lack of purpose or passion.

As he dropped it yet again, he sighed, canting his head to stare at the prizes on the other side. If someone reached inside him, was that would they would find? Or would he be empty and already picked clean, useless without those greedy hands that grasped at something untenable?

It didn’t much matter. He wandered his way outside, closing his eyes and leaning against the cool shade of the building. 

He was who he was. Even if he could change, he didn’t want to. It was fine just like this.

Rantarou smiled and relaxed against the wall. “Hello, Ouma-kun.”

The other boy whined and carelessly threw his body next to him, his voice disrupting the strange melancholic mood of his mind. As always, on sunny days such as these, his head went in weird directions.

“Aw, you caught me! And here I was planning to sneak up and scare you!”

“You’ll have to be quieter next time.”

Ouma-kun hummed in response, soon falling silent. The two of them stood like that for a while, just two people who had nothing better to do than nothing at all. It was the most comfortable he’d ever been in the presence of one his classmates. 

Maybe because it was Ouma-kun, maybe that was why. 

It was somewhere in that bubble of time between them that the other boy grabbed his hand and tugged, leading him to open his eyes curiously.

Ouma-kun beckoned him with a smile, one that promised something. So of course he went willingly into the lion’s maw, bleeding black but never red.

Soon, the adventurer pulled him up a hill a little ways away from the popular bustle of the crowd and the shops. Overlooking a small cache of houses below, and with the sun shedding pinks and oranges, it was like something one might see on a travel magazine.

It was beautiful, and altogether something he would’ve never gone out of his way to find. 

“What do you think, Amami-chan?” Ouma-kun’s voice was quiet, perhaps in consideration to the view. 

“It’s stunning. Thank you for bringing me here.” He truly meant it. This was a nice place.

Still holding his hand, the purple haired boy grinned and flopped down onto the ground, dragging him with him. As they settled in, an atmosphere made up of lovely picturesque landscapes and calm content warped his head until it almost felt like he and Ouma-kun were friends.

“Mhm! If Amami-chan looks this happy, then there’s no doubt! I picked a good place, huh?” Voice never going above a whisper, Ouma-kun rolled over onto his back and leisurely placed his hands behind his head.

“I’m glad I got to show it to you.” For a moment, it seemed as if he were going to say more, but instead he closed his mouth and glanced away. 

It made Rantarou want to question the other boy. And he almost did, but… in the end, he didn’t want this peaceful moment to disappear so soon.

He said nothing, and that was the end of it. Or at least, it should have been. But of course, Ouma-kun never did anything by halves.

“You’re a really pitiful person, aren’t you? You don’t even know how to feel grateful.” 

For once, he was at a loss. “What do you mean?”

Ouma-kun covered his face with an arm and bit his lip. “Ask me a different question, and I’ll answer.” 

Rantarou stared at him, at the person who’d once said he’d disliked him most, at his classmate who was unexpectedly kind despite how he pretended not to be. Ouma-kun, who saw more of him than anybody else ever had.

“You’re reminded of yourself when you look at me, aren’t you?” And he knew he was right when the other boy didn’t react. 

Ouma-kun suddenly sat up and turned to face him, lips turned faintly down into something that was not quite a frown. More the beginning of one.

“I don’t know. Am I?”

He glanced down at his hands and turned one over, observing the way it moved. 

“You’re afraid of getting close to other people, so you pretend to be someone else. It’s easier that way. So you meet people, but never get to know them. And you’ve been doing it for so long now that… it’s a part of you. Right?” Rantarou looked up and smiled sadly. 

“But Amami-chan, you’re wrong.” Ouma-kun gazed at him with his mouth in a hard line, brows furrowed and eyes suddenly resolved.

It wasn’t the declaration itself that made him jolt, but rather the way it was said. Like the other boy believed it to be an absolute fact. Like he would prove it. 

His heart skipped, and he realized he was afraid.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

Eyes wide, he could do nothing but sit there as Ouma-kun took his hand and smiled brightly at him. “For an evil Supreme Leader, you sure are dumb, Amami-chan!”

His blood froze. How could he have known…? No one should have any idea of what his talent could be! He’d done everything he could to cover it up. 

“You really are stupid. Did you think I forgot, after all this time?” Purple eyes softened. “My memories definitely don’t lie, Amami-chan. I still remember, way back… when we switched our talents.”

That’s right. Of course it was. He’d never forgotten, not once. About that little kid who’d come up to him one day and bragged about being the leader of a secret organization with over ten thousand members. How slowly, day by day… he’d become fond of him. Until one day, he realized that kid was like a little brother to him. 

At first, that kid had suggested it as a prank. A harmless little white lie: they would swap their talents for one day, and live in each other’s worlds for a change. Except, there had been an accident… And they hadn’t ever meant to take it that far, but what else could he have done? Stand back and allow someone to kill his little brother? It hadn’t even been the notion of an option.

So he’d taken Ouma-kun’s place, and Ouma-kun had disappeared. He’d never known what had become of him until… they were placed in each other’s class at Hope’s Peak Academy. 

“You really… really remember?” His voice trembled, and he could feel his eyes begin to wet. In relief, in desperation, in everything he felt but couldn’t say.

The boy in front of him smiled, and over it, he saw the overlap of another kid. One that smiled and said, “Of course! Would I lie to my beloved Rantarou?” 

“Kokichi…!” He grabbed him and never had he ever hugged someone harder. He was a mess, crying and laughing half hysterically, but he wouldn’t let go for anything.

…

“What do you think about… unravelling that lie we made together?” Amami Rantarou smiled as he looked down at the kid who’d finally, finally found him again.

“Nishishi… I guess seeing everyone’s reactions could be pretty fun too!” Ouma Kokichi grinned back with warm, warm eyes. 

“Alright! Let’s do it!” The Ultimate Supreme Leader shot off in a run, giggling giddily.

And what else could the Ultimate Adventurer do, but follow? It was a new start, for the both of them. 

Maybe… he would reintroduce himself to his classmates, and this time he would be able to do so in complete honesty. No more hiding, or isolating himself.

It was time he started living again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, I'm not really confident about this one, haha. :") Sorry if it's lacking!


	4. Asahina Aoi

“Ouma, it’s time!” The classroom door slammed open, and everyone jumped. Well, except for one person.

That person jumped up themself and twirled in a circle, their ribbons spinning with them. Purple eyes sparkled as they faced the girl standing in the doorway.

“Asahina-chan!! I’ve been waiting for this day to arrive! It’s been torture trying not to think about it!” 

The girl wearing a red sports jacket crossed her arms and smiled. “Well, you don’t have to anymore! Because we. Are going. To do it! So come on!” Saying so, the rather bubbly girl marched over and grabbed their arm, almost vibrating in place.

With a laugh, Ouma followed her, and as they exited the classroom, everyone could hear them excitedly talking about the merits of chocolate versus strawberry as a flavor. Which, well. Wasn’t too surprising considering just who it was that was talking. All of them were sadly already intimately acquainted with the fact that Ouma was enamored with sweets. There had been an… incident involving the kitchens, that they all collectively agreed never to speak of again.

Still, they couldn’t help but think of it at a time like this.

“Let’s just hope that idiot doesn’t do anything stupid.” Harukawa sighed, looking resigned. 

To the right of her seat, Saihara laughed awkwardly, averting his eyes. “If it’s Ouma-kun… ah, I’m already imagining what sort of trouble they could get into this time…”

“That fucking grape forgot to give back my stuff!” Iruma yelled out, slamming her hand down on her desk. For emphasis.

And even with no one prompting her to continue, she opened her mouth anyway. “Ouma better not come over to my house later and say they lost it! I’m fed up with their bullshit!” 

Saihara sweat dropped and wondered. If this happens often enough for it to be a pattern, then why haven’t you stopped it? And just what did they take??

…

“So, how’s Yuta-chan doing with his science project?” Kokichi stuck out their tongue in concentration as they mixed ingredients together. Asahina-chan had put them in charge of making the glaze!

The swimmer laughed. “By the way he talks, you’d swear it was the end of the world. He’s definitely having some trouble.”

“Nishishi! If he’s having so much trouble, I might just have to pay him a visit!” 

Asahina-chan was clearly all for it. “Really!? Oh, he’s going to be so excited to see you again! You know, he thinks you’re really cool…” She shot them a teasing smirk.

Heat creeping up their face, they turned away with a huff, cheeks puffed out. She liked to cheat sometimes, which made things difficult. Geez, Asahina-chan was a big meanie!

“I can see you smiling, Ouma! You’ve fallen into my trap now!” Asahina-chan grinned deviously, advancing towards them. Eyes wide, they turned to run for the door.

But before they could even reach it, she had already pounced and caught them. They fell over screeching with laughter as she mercilessly exploited every weak point they had, not letting up whatsoever. 

“P-please! Asahina-chan!” Their voice started going higher the longer she continued, until they couldn’t stand it anymore and just stopped talking. But then a snort slipped out, and she wouldn’t stop until she heard it again.

“Admit it! Or else I’ll keep tickling you!” She was laughing as she spoke, too. 

They held out for another thirty seconds or so before conceding, tear tracks making a trail down their face as they caught their breath. Hand to their heart, they were unable to stop a few stray giggles from escaping their throat.

“Okay, okay! I’m having fun.” Kokichi smiled as they said it, not even worrying about having told the truth. Because Asahina-chan was their friend. And she’d made a promise to them.

 _“I may not always get what all you’re saying, Ouma, but I’m gonna try my best to get you to have fun with me! Because I’ve always thought that you seemed a bit too serious. I want to see you smile with no worries. So I’ll definitely do my best! It’s a promise, okay?”_

At first, he’d dismissed her entirely. She was just some airhead spouting off empty words. But she’d come back. No matter how many times he insulted her, or ignored her, or tried to get her to leave. She was persistent. 

_“You’re my friend, Ouma! Why can’t you see that? I care about you. And if I have to keep saying that, then I will, until you finally believe me!”_

It had taken a long time, and a lot of doubt and fear and reassurance, but now they could confidently say that the two of them were friends. And they could be a little more honest, too, sometimes. They didn’t mind all that much anymore, really. Asahina-chan just had a certain charm to her that made them feel warm. It had been annoying at first, but now it was something endearing.

She was simpleminded and forgetful and a bit of a hothead sometimes, but she made them laugh. She really was the best person to be around when you wanted to relax.

A sudden beeping went off and the both of them jumped up, identical expressions of joy splashing across their faces.

“They’re done!”

…

“Ah, nothing like donuts on a Wednesday afternoon, huh?” Asahina-chan leaned back with a sigh, finished with her plate. 

“They turned out even better than last time’s batch!” Kokichi smiled contently, full themself. 

“Oh, that reminds me, Ouma!” The swimmer looked across the table to them, eyes wide as she remembered something.

“Hm?”

She smacked a fist into her palm triumphantly. “That’s right! I was going to ask if you could tutor me, too!”

Kokichi stared, unable to say anything in response for a few short seconds. Then, they burst out laughing, clutching at their stomach as giggles poured from their mouth.

“Hey, what are you laughing for, huh!?” Asahina-chan sternly put her hands on her hips, but they weren’t cowed at all.

“Sure, I’ll help you get at least a B! Compared to what you’ve been making these last few weeks… Any change is an improvement!” 

She opened her mouth with a glare, but then closed it as her expression smoothed out into something that was begrudging. “I hate to admit it, but you actually have a point, huh…”

Kokichi tugged at one of their ribbons in barely concealed excitement. “Ooh, I know, I know! Let’s have a study party at your house! That way, I can teach you and Yuta-chan at the same time!”

Asahina-chan quickly clapped, enthusiasm apparent. “Ah, Ouma! You’re a genius!”

“Well, obviously! I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, you know!” 

She tilted her head and sweetly smiled. “No, you’re Ouma Kokichi. Someone I’m really glad I got to meet.”

Asahina-chan was blinding. That’s all they could think in that moment.

“Thank you for being my friend, Ouma.”

They whirled around so that their back was facing her, and it was only then that they allowed a soft smile to cross their face. It was no use lying.

They were really, really happy.

“Whatever. Come on, let’s hurry! I need to give back Iruma-chan’s stuff! I can’t wait to see her face when she sees some of the adjustments I’ve made, nishishi…” They couldn’t bring themself to say it back. Not yet. 

But a small part of them hoped that their feelings had somehow reached her as they ran ahead.


	5. Mioda Ibuki

Ibuki had planned this concert for weeks, the first one she’d gotten permission to perform at Hope’s Peak. The first one where she’d be able to perform the song that had made her old group disband. Not that she was angry, or sad! They all been friends, and had parted ways with a smile. It was just that sometimes the stage could get lonely without anyone beside her once in a while.

But that was what her audience was for! The passionate eyes, the dancing, the killer atmosphere! That’s what she wanted to see today!

So as the auditorium slowly filled with people, (all under classmen, strangely enough) she walked on stage with a wild grin, ready to wow everyone with her music. 

She went all out right from the start. After all, what was a concert without your blood singing or your ears tingling!? She didn’t need to know the answer, because as long as she was able to perform, Ibuki would definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent-ly always give her everything to the music she made!

So into her own performance, she didn’t notice people covering their ears, grimacing as they all quickly exited. It was only as she opened her eyes that she realized that there was no one left but her to enjoy her music.

It was a little disappointing, but… As long as she was having fun, then it was alright!

No, it’s not, a small part of her whispered. You worked so hard, and they all left without even giving it a chance. Why do people always react that way? 

But she was long used to making a little optimism go a long way. This wasn’t the end of the world, she told herself, not nearly. As long as she could perform her own style of music, then she could get through anything.

She finished her song, throat a bit sore. All of her songs strained her voice a little, but she couldn’t help but just shout and scream out the lyrics!

As she was preparing to clean up, foot a step away from the stage’s exit… It was then that she heard a voice, along with excited clapping.

“Wow! Now that woke me up! Well? What are you waiting for, musician-chan? Blow me away! Let me see what you can do!” A petite purple haired boy jumped up and down, his dress swishing with him. His eyes were like two pools made entirely of stars.

Ibuki rushed back to the mic, almost tripping as she grabbed it, grinning wide, so wide. She winked at him, and opened her mouth.

“Alright! This next one goes out to Ibuki’s number one fan! Try to keep your heart inside your body, kyaha!”

And without further ado, she let loose. Song after song, she screamed out her passion for every single one. And all the while, her little fan was screaming with her, praise mixed with comments that only served to spur her on, matching her intensity with his own. 

She was panting at the end of the set, sweat dripping down her forehead. Still, she hadn’t ever felt more energetic! It flowed through her veins, every note. She wasn’t done yet.

“One last song! And this one Ibuki will need a little help for! Come on up, Kira Kira-chan!” She laughed at the face he made as she called him that, but grinned as he made his way up, until eventually he stood at her side.

“My name is Ouma Kokichi, and don’t you forget it! It’s the name of the person about to show you up!” He smirked, making a gun with his fingers and pretending to shoot her.

She mimed falling over, cackling. “Ibuki is Ibuki! Mioda Ibuki, former Ultimate Musician and now professional corpse!”

“Let’s burn this stage, Kokichi-chan!” Her grin promised nothing else. He matched it, the two of them twin mirrors of wild energy and teenage recklessness. 

Together, they performed one last song. To Ibuki, it felt as if all her hard work, sweat and worrying over the span of a few weeks had come together in one shining moment. As she looked over at Kokichi-chan, who was belting out random lyrics that didn’t even go with the music… She couldn’t help but laugh.

No doubt, this was only the first of many in a long line of concerts she would go on to perform. But she would hold on to this memory and think back to her near delirious happiness when someone stood up and told her to sing for them. She didn’t want to forget that feeling.

…

“I had fun, Mioda-chan.” Kokichi-chan looked up at her, his whole face brightening as a smile slowly blossomed across his mouth.

“Here, have my phone number! Call me if you ever have something exciting planned. Or if you get bored with the world! It moves according to my command, after all.” 

She exchanged numbers with him enthusiastically, hands a blur as they typed out a short message to his phone.

_New Contact created. Set a nickname?_ She quickly hit yes. 

_Kira Kira-chan(☆ω☆) successfully added!_

With a grin, she hit enter on her message, watching in glee as he pulled it up and then giggled. With a ping, her phone went off, and she excitedly looked to see what he had sent her.

_Kira Kira-chan (☆ω☆): ibuki-chan is so mean sending me emoji’s! ( `ε´ ) clearly, she doesnt know what an evil ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ Supreme (=`ω´=) Leader (≧◡≦) ♡ like me can do~ ♪ taste your powerlessness, peasant!! (´ ꒳ ` ✿)_

_s c r e a m o-chan: You sound like Gundam-chan!! LMFAO_

“Who’s this Gundam-chan?” The purple haired boy tilted his head curiously, and Ibuki gasped. As her hands flew up to her cheeks, she could only stare in horror at her new friend.

“Kokichi-chan doesn’t know Gundam-chan!? This is a travesty! One that Ibuki cannot abide!” Because anyone who didn’t know who Tanaka Gundam was clearly someone who was missing out on 25% of their life.

“Ibuki will have to introduce you two later!” 

“Nishishi… I’m looking forward to meeting whoever can put that look on your face.”

…

_Entered group chat: LETS GO!!!!_

_new in town renamed group chat to: sea salt ice cream is disgusting_

_new in town changed their name to: your overlord ;)_

_your overlord ;): tanaka-chan!! mioda-chan ditched me for class! im so bored…._

_TANAKA GUNDAM entered the group chat._

_TANAKA GUNDAM changed your overlord ;)’s name to: Malevolent Aura☯_

_TANAKA GUNDAM: Ah, my fellow cursed fiend! If you are plagued by Fate’s dark dealings this day, then allow one such as I to invite you to a strategy meeting! It is sure to prove fruitful for both of our goals!_

_Malevolent Aura☯ : k_

_Malevolent Aura☯ : be there in five :D_

_TANAKA GUNDAM: Excellent! My empire will welcome you with hospitality befitting of an infamous King such as yourself! We shall open Fate’s curtain and set our eyes upon things no mortal has dared dream of!_

_TANAKA GUNDAM: :)_


	6. Gokuhara Gonta

He tilted his head back with a smile, for once just letting himself relax into the quiet, serene atmosphere. Gentle hands brushed through his hair, and the sensation was so light he could feel himself becoming sleepy. With an almost purr, he leaned even further back, forcing those hands to catch his head before he fell over.

Eyes still closed, his body went limp and he fell into a lap. 

“Ouma-kun?” Gonta murmured, a question in his voice. But he just wanted to stay here for a while and not have to think. Just a little while.

When he was only met with silence as an answer, the Ultimate Entomologist didn’t push and instead started softly braiding purple strands into tiny little braids all over.

It was almost too nice, the feeling of existing right in that moment. He hated it, that feeling. He definitely did. Because he only got to steal brief, short bursts of it, until it disappeared from his body like stardust. Then he was empty inside, and the absence only made it harder to tell if he’d been lying to himself or not. 

“I’m sad, today.” He spoke, voice whispering a secret to someone who already knew. 

Warm hands stopped for a pause, but then continued. “Gonta’s sorry. Gonta… Gonta wishes he could make things better.” 

Idiot, he wanted to say. Gonta, you’re so stupid.

“I only do things I want to do.” He mused aloud, mostly to himself. Silence invaded once more, a hush falling over the room for a while. Then, it broke.

“Ouma-kun, if… if it sounds fun, would you like to try doing Gonta’s hair now?” Even with his eyes shut, he could still hear the hesitant smile on the other boy’s face. 

Breathing out a dramatic sigh, he slowly and lazily sat up, purple meeting red. Kokichi could feel warmth creeping into his body, persistent as it pierced his heart and greedily devoured it.

“Sure.”

And so they switched positions, Kokichi now facing Gonta’s back and gazing at the massive wave of hair teeming before him. Any other person might have been a little intimidated when faced with such a challenge, but he welcomed it. It would keep his fingers busy for quite some time.

It was a lot softer than it looked, and the texture reminded him of lost stuffed animals and blankets wrapped around him in the winter. Nostalgic.

Kokichi boldly plunged both hands straight into the thick of it, trying to feel everything at once, undoing little tangles as he went. Just that, along with Gonta’s steady breaths, was enough to make his own heartbeat attempt to match pace.

And he couldn’t help but wonder. Was he a person? Sometimes it felt like he wasn’t, just a bottomless concept of someone else’s idea of a character. 

This is Ouma Kokichi, they would say. But he wasn’t that. He didn’t know what else there could be, but. All of that, everything that he could feel swishing and swirling around in his head, that wasn’t him. If it was, then he had to be someone else entirely. Going in circles, circles, his thoughts never did much for him.

“Ugh…” He groaned, feeling his head ache. With a scowl, he flopped over onto his stomach, curling around a pillow.

He just wanted to go to sleep.

“…Please rest, Ouma-kun. Gonta will be here when you wake up.” The entomologist smiled at him softly, getting up to cover him with a blanket, even tucking him in. His eyes were so tender it hurt to look at him.

So he rolled over and chose not to think about anything.

…

Gonta looked to Ouma-kun with a fond smile, hand coming down to almost touch his face. But he pulled back before it could, and instead sank to the floor and leaned against his bedpost. 

It was hard sometimes, to be Ouma-kun’s friend. He never knew quite what to say, or if anything he was doing was helping. He worried that he wasn’t doing enough. But he tried, so hard, to do the right thing. 

Was he doing the right thing? Should he have pressed harder, said this, done that…? On bad days like this, those thoughts just became louder. They were hard to ignore. He couldn’t know what would have happened if they had really come true, but… He knew that they weren’t completely right. Ouma-kun would have said that they were lies. 

But maybe that wasn’t it, either. Gonta instead thought that they could be considered possibilities. Ones leading to a bright light, fleeting and blinding. A great unknown void. 

It didn’t mean that following them was the right choice. It didn’t mean that he was wrong in never realizing them. All of them were just choices. And in themselves, they existed. 

So as he sat there, Gonta took comfort in his thoughts, in the notion that maybe just trying to be a good friend helped in its own way. If that could reach him… then all of this confusion and worry was worth it times one hundred. He would bear the weight of it all, if only to see Ouma-kun’s bright smile, and to feel his warmth as it lit up the world like a spotlight.

Because Ouma-kun was brilliant, and special, and Gonta felt proud to say that he was his friend. No matter if other people couldn’t see it, he could. And he would continue to tell them, time and again, that Ouma-kun is amazing. His friend is wonderful. 

Let these bad days come. They would leave the two of them by tomorrow, and then. Then, they would both smile at each other. It turns out that he shouldn’t have worried so much. This hadn’t been something to be afraid of. It had just been a time to stop until they could start walking again.

There was no shame in stopping. That was something he felt that people often forgot, and even Ouma-kun… even he seemed as if he could never stop moving, talking, being. Gonta was glad he’d been able to here, with him.

Yeah, as long as Ouma-kun was here… he felt happy. A pure, uncomplicated warmth. Something he never wanted to let go of.

“Good night, Ouma-kun,” Gonta whispered softly, and slowly drifted off to sleep, head finding a place against a wooden frame. A smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes. 

Sweet dreams.


	7. Hanamura Teruteru

“Hanamura-chan!” The chef startled out of the thoughts he’d been lost in, tearing his gaze away from the window to instead look at the owner of that voice. 

It turned out to be a petite boy adorned in a strange, all white outfit, ribbons and hair clips woven in his hair and around his thighs. A peculiar scarf around his neck, he certainly looked bizarre. Teruteru had never seen him before.

“Ah, yes? Might I ask who the lovely flower standing in front of me is? And what business could you possibly have with me?” He couldn’t help but flirt a little, smiling. After all, whoever this was… he was so cute!

The purple haired boy clasped his hands together behind his back and leaned forward on his heels (Rather literally, heels. They looked rather sharp… Oh! But that kind of thing could be sexy, too). His eyes gleamed as he grinned. 

“I heard that you can make any dish in the world! Is that true?” 

Teruteru felt his heart skip. He felt himself fall a little bit in love. Just a little. 

“Why, yes! A talented chef like me can make anything your heart desires… Could it be that you had something in mind, my little lamb?” A purple head tilted to the side as eyes closed in a bright smile. He felt his face begin to flush slightly. Someone this adorable… really wasn’t fair.

“Yep, Hanamura-chan hit a bingo! I’ve been craving something sweet, but nothing has been doing it for me! Not even my usual triple flavor sundae! So you see, I’m in a bit of a bind… But you’ll help me out, won’t you, Hanamura-chan? Make me a dish that’s sweet enough to knock me out! Make me drown in guilt as I devour something so unhealthy!” 

“It’s one of the best feelings in the world!!” Teeth were bared in a wicked smirk as the strange boy spun around in a circle, stopping on a dime to then cock his hip. “Well?”

What an odd person… But that shouldn’t matter. The other boy was so energetic and lively! If Teruteru made something like that for him (even if desserts weren’t exactly his specialty…) would he smile at him softly and thank him? Or maybe even…?

“Alright, you have yourself a deal! I just need two things from you in order to accept.” He moved closer and took the purple haired boy’s hand in his own, marveling at how nice it felt to hold.

A galaxy stared back at him, stars dying and comets blazing. His heart beat in his chest so loud. He hoped this boy couldn’t hear it.

“Give me your name, and… a kiss.” He’d really said it!! He’d actually gone for it!! A silence fell over the two of them in a hush, and Teruteru waited in tense anticipation. This was probably the part where he got punched again, huh?

“Huuuh? Is that really your payment? Well, that’s fine! Something as easy as this… Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader can definitely do that! I’m very generous when it comes to presents!” So proclaimed Ouma-kun with a beam. 

Ultimate Supreme Leader…? Well, whatever! The important thing was, he’d agreed! Ouma-kun had agreed! He felt all floaty, like he was on top of a cloud. But his palms started sweating in nervousness. 

“A-alright! I’m ready…! Let’s make our first a French kiss, hmm?” He closed his eyes and quickly leaned in. His skin felt like fire, spreading everywhere, even his heart. Why was he so anxious? 

He felt the sensation of something not quite right of his lips, and hesitantly opened his eyes. A hand was in front of him, and Ouma-kun started giggling, the sound like tinkling bells. 

“Sorry, sorry! Your face was just too funny!” Oh. Of course it was a joke. That’s all it had been. It wasn’t like Ouma-kun had been serious, had he? Right.

But then, the other boy grabbed his face and pulled him down. He made a surprised sound, one that probably sounded funny, if the grin on Ouma-kun’s face was anything to show for it. And then he was pinned in place by a rather intense stare. 

Frozen, Teruteru couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even open his mouth with a flirty quip, or… or anything. 

Ouma-kun kissed him on the nose, gentle. When he pulled back, a mischievous sparkle was in his eyes as he winked. 

“Now, be sure to impress me, okay, Hanamura-chan? I’m really looking forward… to eating what you make!! So don’t disappoint me!”

Teruteru could only stare at him, at this boy who had thrown him for a loop. Who had confused him so thoroughly he wasn’t sure he would be able to recover.

“Let’s have a tea party when you finish making it later. Doesn’t that sound fun?” A smile lured him in, moth to flame. But… would getting burned really be so bad? Even if he’d been hurt time and again, tricked and teased… what did it matter if this time was a lie, too? 

There was no way that someone like this was real. Saying all that stuff… to someone like him? There was just no way.

He always believed it in the end, though. He would rather… believe a lie than face reality. It was better that way. He wanted to believe that this was real, for a while longer.

So he smiled and said, “Ouma-kun, the Ultimate Chef will absolutely meet your expectations! Just you wait, my dear, by the time I’m done with you, your taste buds will be singing my praises!” 

Ouma-kun grinned and then bid him a cheerful goodbye, running off to class before he was any later than he was. He threw up his hand in a wave before he was out of sight, but Teruteru stood there and watched for some time after.

Then, he turned away and went back to class himself. Ah, how lucky today was turning out to be! He couldn’t wait to see Ouma-kun’s face when he shocked him with an absolutely delicious dessert! He could already picture the other boy’s warm eyes as he looked to him in gratitude. 

He ignored the way his chest clenched. It didn’t matter.

…

“That was sooo good!! I’m really in heaven now, ahh!” Ouma-kun turned to face him with an unwavering smile. 

“Thank you, Hanamura-chan!” 

He was about to shrug it off and spout another line that didn’t really say anything, when…

“It’s my turn now! So, what tribute were you thinking of demanding of me? Come on, I wanna know! I’ll grant any wish of yours, no lie!” Purple eyes were twinkling in excitement.

Something in him twinged. What was Ouma-kun saying…?

“Hanamura-chan!” With a sudden shout, he startled and glanced back to the other boy, who had a a frown on his face for the first time he’d seen.

He braced himself for it, but... instead…

That frown melted down and turned into something he couldn’t explain. It peered into him with no urgency, just… looked at him. 

“Hmm… alright! If you can’t think of anything, then I’ll decide this time! Let’s go!” A hand was extended to him, and he gripped it without even thinking. Without any hesitance, any doubt. Did a part of him already trust him? How… foolish.

“Go? Go where?”

That shining boy grinned at him, and tugged. “Who knows? It’ll be an adventure!!” And Ouma-kun laughed. 

Teruteru didn’t know what to think. Something like this, it had never happened before. It was pathetic, but he’d never had someone smile at him like that before. Not in obligated politeness, or mockery, or forced apathy. 

He knew that he was difficult to like. He knew that, so then why was Ouma-kun breaking past his every barrier as if they were never there at all? How could he look at him with those eyes, those eyes that said, “I want to know you.” Someone like him wasn’t worth getting to know in the first place. Right? 

But. But his heart was aching so loudly it was practically screaming. That part of him that always ended up caving, it wanted to believe this so badly. 

And like always, he did. Only this time, instead of thinking that this was sure to end, he hoped that it would stay the same just a little longer. Please let him hold onto it.

A very, very, very tiny part of him, in the far back of his head… told him that maybe one day, he’d finally have a friend to bring home to his mother. She would smile warmly at him and say, “Welcome home.” And then exclaim over Ouma-kun, terribly excited. She wouldn’t let him leave without feeding him until he couldn’t eat anymore, and even then she would send him home with leftovers. 

Teruteru gripped Ouma-kun’s hand tightly and did his best to only think of his reality. 

“Hanamura-chan! Let’s race, nishishi!” The other boy stuck out his tongue and then dragged him into a sprint, almost making him trip.

“Ah, Ouma-kun…! Please slow down!” Giddy laughter was his only answer.

He looked down at their hands, and then to Ouma-kun. He tried to stop smiling. 

Maybe, one day… he’d be able to say with confidence, “Mom, I’d like you to meet someone.” But for now, he would stay in this moment, holding this comfort between their linked hands. 

It felt like the beginning of something unbelievable, a path unfolding in front of him. As long as he was on it, then… he supposed he might as well follow it and see where it took him.


	8. Chabashira Tenko

Kokichi picked at his binder with a grimace, sweat rolling down his face. His shirt had become a casualty to the heat what felt like forever ago. Summers in Japan were hell.

“Ahh, I’m so hot… Carry me to Antarctica, Chabashira-chan…” He whined, too lazy to even move from the puddle of misery he’d been steadily turning into the past few hours. Meanwhile, his friend had long since put her hair up in one long ponytail, along with discarding her own shirt. An arm thrown over her face, she groaned in response.

“Tenko is melting. Come back later.”

He grumbled about nothing in particular, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the heat invading both the room and his body. He didn’t know if opening the windows had been better or worse at this point. And wasn’t that depressing? The two of them bested by something as simple as the weather. This day truly was turning into a lost cause…

His stupid binder was only making him even more irritated, his chest feeling super gross and sweaty. It was times like these that he couldn’t help feeling envious of Chabashira-chan, but then he reminded himself that really, there was nothing to be jealous of. If they could trade, he knew she’d do it in a heartbeat. 

But for now, they had to settle for what they had. And even if his body made him uncomfortable some days, he tried not to let it bother him. It was still his, even if he did decide to change it later. He’d never been one to care about other peoples’ opinions, anyway. It was kind of funny to see bigots fidget and paste on a fake smile whenever he went out without his binder. He reveled in their despair and his power only grew the more they looked at him as if he were a piece of gum under their shoe.

Let it be known that Kokichi Ouma was made up entirely of 70% lies and 30% spite. 

So it was with great relief that he finally near tore the thing off, tossing it without a care for where it landed. Heaving out a great sigh, he stretched. “Thank fuck.”

Without missing a beat, Chabashira-chan replied in a deadpan, “Watch your language.” It only caused him to giggle.

“Sure, sure. Anyway, Chabashira-chan, I have the perfect idea of what to do now!” 

She didn’t reply, only moaning pathetically. Same, honestly.

Nevertheless, he continued. This would be something to do, at least. “Let’s go stick our heads in the freezer!!” 

It was foolproof.

“Only you could think of something so stupid, Ouma-san.” She had a smile on her face.

He grinned right back, even if she couldn’t see it. “I’m not hearing a no,” he singsonged.

Slowly moving up, Chabashira-chan looked up and raised an eyebrow. “At this point, Tenko’s willing to try anything. Even one of Ouma-san’s ideas.” 

He followed her into their kitchen, waving his hands through the air emphatically as he puffed his cheeks out. “Hmph! I’ll have you know that all my plans are expertly weaved, and my traps precisely crafted! I’m a genius, Chabashira-chan!”

“Debatable.” 

He pouted, but ignored that in favor of rushing right up to the refrigerator and sticking his face to it, fresh and wonderful coolness spreading to his cheeks in what must have been a gift from Angie-chan’s God. He would have to tell her to thank them later. (She’d probably be excited, and try to drag him into another painting lesson while she was at it. Well, not like he minded, nishishi…)

He heard Chabashira-chan start to laugh at him, a few snorts escaping her and making him smirk. 

“You’re ridiculous, Ouma-san.” 

“Why thank you, fellow partner in crime! I live for your praise!” Even so, he wasn’t moving. Not unless she decided to do that for him. (He wouldn’t put it past her.)

Instead, she merely opened the freezer, flicking him on the head as delicious wafts of cold air teased their faces. They both let out twin sighs of relief, a peaceful silence settling amongst the humid death trap of an apartment.

The two of them really needed to move somewhere that wasn’t so hot…. Maybe they could migrate to Canada!! He fantasized about it, images of snowfall and fogging breath dancing in his head. That sounded so nice, ah…

Today really had made him sleepy, huh? But whenever he was hot, he never felt like doing anything! Wasn’t it better to conserve energy until you were at the top of your game? Hmm, but that was probably still just laziness talking. Either way, he wanted to fall asleep, where the sensation of heat licking its way along his skin couldn’t catch him. Just close his eyes and…

“Ouma-san, don’t you dare fall asleep on Tenko.” Geez, she sure sounded unimpressed! It made him smile to himself in amusement.

“I’m not! I was just testing you. Congratulations, you passed!”

“If Tenko wasn’t dying right now, she would pick you up and stick you inside this freezer.”

Kokichi giggled and knocked a fist against her arm, looking up at her with a grin. “No you wouldn’t. Chabashira-chan would never plan a coup! She loves me way too much!” 

And she had an expression that was half exasperation, half resigned fondness. She opened her mouth, and then said something that caught him completely off guard. 

“That’s true. Tenko loves Ouma-san very much. He’s one of Tenko’s precious friends…” Her eyes were shining, and so open. He could see everything, and none of it was a lie. It made him want to run away and never come back.

“Even if he is a little brat!” Smile changing to a smirk in a flash, Chabashira-chan suddenly scooped him up in her arms and twirled him around, quickly making him dizzy as he cried out for her to put him down. Right this instant!!

“Nishishishi…!” His face hurt from how wide his grin was, and he quickly lost himself in the storm of laughter, happiness and hands that promised to never drop him.

Eventually, they were both panting, him clearly aching more for air than her. He really needed to exercise more, he was kind of pathetic… (Although, he’d obviously never make an actual effort to. Exercise sucked. He’d take being out of shape over that any day and laugh about it.)

Sucking in mouthfuls of air, a few giggles still escaped (damn them, the heretics!!). A yawn escaped him mid giggle, and he ended with some weird snort-hiccup hybrid. A sniccup. 

“Hey, Chabashira-chan…” But she smiled warmly at him and he didn’t have to say anything else, because after a few seconds, she’d already turned off the lights and gone to retrieve both pillows and iced tea. Of course, it was up to him to pick what they were going to watch! He had impeccable taste.

After they argued about how to arrange the Nest of Pillows, they finally settled in, fluff bracketing them and beverages chilled.

As the movie started, Chabashira-chan squinted at the screen and then whipped her head back to him sternly.

“We are not watching Cardcaptor Sakura again.” 

He stared right back. “See, you’re only saying that because you haven’t yet realized the true power of this anime, Chabashira-chan. CS is godtier. A true gem among the mahou shoujo genre.”

“It isn’t when we’ve watched it six times this month.” 

“…Angie-chan would agree with me.”

Chabashira-chan put a hand to her forehead and looked to be regretting ever getting to know him. So, the usual then! 

“Tenko is going to have a talk with Angie-san about not encouraging your anime addiction one of these days.” 

In the end, they watched Tokyo Mew Mew, which was another superb work of media. Just not Cardcaptor Sakura level. But he’d gotten invested in it anyway.

As Mew Ichigo yelled out her catchphrase and transformed, Kokichi glanced to his side and had to hide a smile at how Chabashira-chan looked so into it already. She really did get pumped up about the strangest things, nishishi. (Though, he wasn’t one to talk.)

He turned back to watch the misadventures of the Mew Mews, and sank into the companionship that had taken root and flowered inside his bloodstream. By now, it had already poisoned his heart. There was no cure. 

But he didn’t care. That type of rotten emotion… was perfect for someone like him, who had dyed his own spirit from white to black. There was no saving something already ruined, and so.

So he softly smiled and leaned against Chabashira-chan’s shoulder. And he admitted to at least himself, not just in that moment, but in all the ones with Chabashira-chan… he was happy. It was funny, he thought. (Because he would never have let himself have this before he met her.)

Maybe she was rubbing off on him. Just a bit. 

But so long as she was there by his side, he could make an allowance.


	9. Naegi Makoto

“I was the mastermind, all along.” 

It was in that moment that Ouma Kokichi felt the world stop. It wouldn’t start again for a long time.

There, looking at the seven survivors before him with a small smile, the one he only wore when he was nervous, was Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student. (Someone who he’d once thought trustworthy. Who else, if not Naegi-chan, the one who’d risen up from despair time and again and then turned around to piece together all the mysteries, no matter who he condemned. Even Kirigiri-chan hadn’t been an exception, and back then, he’d really thought that Naegi-chan was someone to be admired.) 

“…Naegi-kun…?” Ishimaru-chan whispered, eyes wide and pale as a ghost. His hand was outstretched, as if reaching for the other boy, but it found nothing to hold on to. Just empty air.

“What..? You’re joking, right? Right?” Junko-chan practically pleaded, desperately hoping that it was a lie. But she knew as well as he did that this was the truth. 

She grit her teeth and pointed a finger towards the mastermind of the killing game. “This is bullshit! You expect us to believe that you, you’re the mastermind!? Don’t fuck with me!” Her face was red with anger.

It was only her sister’s tense hold on her shoulder that prevented her from marching up there and doing something she would no doubt regret. Mukuro-chan’s face was stoic, mouth set in a firm line, but it was her eyes that gave her away. 

They screamed out their betrayal, as she turned her face away from him and didn’t say a word.

“So. This is what it’s come to.” Togami-chan clenched his fists, trying to look just as furious but instead coming across as exhausted. His shoulders were slumped and his suit a mess. He’d been through a lot, too. 

Beside him, Fujisaki-chan was shaking. His hair hid his expression, but Kokichi already knew how he felt. After all, they were all feeling the exact same. He took the other boy’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly, afraid to let go.

Fujisaki-chan squeezed back, one last comfort before everything went to hell.

“Why did you do it, then?” Fukawa-chan, as always, cut right to the chase. He’d always loved how blunt she was, how she never censored herself. It was painful to hear, then. She was clearly trying to get it over with. 

They were all ready to go home. Away from this vile killing game and all the death it’d caused, their reward for ‘playing’. Or at least, that’s what the mastermind had promised. Who knows if those words were just lies. 

He’d obviously felt no guilt in trapping them here and pretending to be their friend. 

“Yeah. Tell us, mastermind. Why, oh why… did you orchestrate this whole killing game in the first place?” Kokichi looked straight at him, expression completely blank. It wouldn’t be fair to let Fukawa-chan take on the final boss all by herself. 

It was up to him to play support. Briefly, he thought back to Kirigiri-chan, and how useful she would be to have here with them once more. Not just her talent, but… her. She’d always been so composed and cool under pressure, never breaking. Even in her death, she’d left them an invaluable clue to both her murderer and something that had helped them solve the mystery of this school. 

She’d been amazing. Even if the two of them had never really interacted much, and despite the fact that she was already gone… he still foolishly wished he could have gotten to understand her better. To know her.

She had been the glue holding them all together, and now… Kokichi knew they were already past their breaking point. How would she have reacted, to any of this?

“…” Naegi-chan’s eyes roved over each of their faces slowly, until finally closing them once he finished. He took in a big breath and then blew it out, as if releasing some great pressure weighing down his body.

His eyes, when he opened them, were exactly the same eyes Kokichi had come to know. And he hated it.

“Thank you for playing, everyone. This game has truly been a pleasure. I had a lot of fun with you all, and those memories are something I never want to forget.” He smiled at them sadly.

“I’m sorry.” They were all silent as they processed his words, and in that horrible, oppressive atmosphere, Kokichi felt his blood begin to boil.

Who was this person to look at them like that, as if they were anything resembling friends? This person, who had kidnapped them, stolen their memories, and gave them motives for murder. Who had wanted to see a killing happen so badly, he’d made it into a game.

How dare Naegi-chan stand there and act like he wanted them to sympathize with him. As if he were pathetic enough for something like that. No, he was worse than that. He was someone Kokichi couldn’t forgive.

“It’s game over now, Naegi-chan. Let’s not waste time with useless platitudes. It’s time to end this already.” He didn’t know what his expression looked like in that moment, but it must have been something, as it caused the mastermind to look down and fidget with the strings of his hoodie.

An obvious tell of his. He was anxious. (He’d kept telling him to hide it better.)

“Ouma-kun… I know none of you will forgive me, but still… If there’s anything I want you guys to believe, then it’s that I consider all of you my friends. Please, remember that.” The mastermind’s eyes were shining, gazing at his survivors with something incomprehensible.

Affection. Hope. Faith. Acceptance.

Regret…?

“Even if it’s too late for me, I know… I know all of you will be okay! Because I’ve gotten to know every single one of you, and you’re all such wonderful people! I really am sorry, for everything… Not that what I say matters now, but. If it were possible to play this again, I would. Over and over and over again, I’d love… to have the chance to play with you all one last time.” Naegi Makoto laughed softly, the one that came out only when he was smiling warmly. 

Such a thing really was… inconceivable. 

“I guess that’s enough from me, haha… You guys all clearly want to go home, right? Then I won’t stall anymore. It’s time… for one last punishment time.” Wrapping his arms around himself in what looked like a hug, Naegi-chan tilted his head.

“I’ve thought up a cool execution for myself, the Ultimate Lucky Student. I hope everyone enjoys it!” And he smiled brightly at them, excitement apparent. 

Kokichi was utterly repulsed. 

Before he pressed that big red button, Naegi Makoto faced them all one last time and his expression softened. 

“Whatever you choose to do, please be careful out there. I’d get worried if I saw you guys being taken advantage of. You all… are my friends, after all.”

And then, he slammed his hand down on the button. No time to say anything, he rushed straight in, something so unlike him. (Or maybe just the person he’d pretended to be.)

Kokichi didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to look.

It was only as a splatter of blood reached his cheek did he realize that he was crying, and that Fujisaki-chan had pulled him into a hug, sobbing himself. They held onto each other like that, both too weak to turn their heads back.

Perhaps they weren’t weak, though. Perhaps they were just tired of it all. In the end, it didn’t matter whether they were or not.

Because the mastermind’s body had broken apart on top of the execution stand, blood spilling and washing the ground in a sea of red. He doubted he’d ever get it out of his head, and as he looked anywhere but there, the faces of the other remaining students agreed with him.

Ishimaru-chan retched, but he had nothing to throw up, and so he just hacked and coughed until eventually, he just stood there, staring into nothing. 

“Well? W-what are you all waiting for? We can… we can leave, now.” Fukawa-chan glared at them.

When none of them moved, she tried again. “If you all want to die here, be my guest. But I’m… I’m getting out of this hellhole!”

Nothing but silence greeted her. But before she resorted to something drastic, Kokichi gently untangled himself from Fujisaki-chan and put his hands on his hips.

He didn’t have the energy to even try to smile.

“…Let’s go. Outside, our families are waiting, right? They’ll be so worried if we don’t go! So, let’s hurry back home to them.” Even if it was a lie, at least it was one that made them start moving again. They all had someone they wanted to see, after all.

When they pushed those metal doors open, and the future gazed back at them, blinding in its infinite light…

They all knew that if nothing else, they could count on each other. That was one thing that Naegi hadn’t managed to destroy.

…

He remembered the night before the beginning of the rest of his life, when Naegi-chan had come to visit him right before nighttime. They both hadn’t been able to sleep, and he’d been relieved at the distraction the other boy had conveniently provided.

“If it isn’t Naegi-chan! Come in, come in, don’t be shy!” He’d beckoned him in with a bright smile, uncaring for how loud his voice was. They were soon ensconced in his room anyways.

“So, Naegi-chan! Whatever made you decide to visit little old me?”

The lucky student had scratched the back of his head, sheepish. “Ah, I guess I’m feeling a little nervous. I keep having bad dreams, and… I’m anxious to try sleeping again.” 

“I see, so you wanted my soothing presence to help you fall asleep! Leave it to me, your Supreme Leader will do all he can to make sure you never open your eyes again!!” He’d giggled at the exasperated expression the other had worn, feeling amused at the reactions Naegi-chan never failed to produce.

“That wasn’t really what I meant, but... why not? You are good at making me feel at ease, Ouma-kun.” He’d questioned that rather strange remark, but Naegi-chan never elaborated. Instead, he’d distracted him by asking about the requirements to join his organization, and by that point…

The two of them were already laid out on the floor, heavy blankets under them and cradling their bodies in cozy warmth.

“When we get out of here, what’s the first thing you’ll do, Ouma-kun?” Naegi-chan had whispered, looking at him with curious and fond eyes.

He’d stretched his arms behind his neck and hummed, a smile on his face as his eyes closed in contentment.

“I’ll get ice cream with everyone. It’ll be my treat. Nishishi, aren’t I generous?”

He remembered the sound of the other boy shifting around until he settled into place.

“Yeah, that sounds… really nice. I can’t wait to introduce everyone to my family. I think you’d like my sister, Ouma-kun. She’s really energetic, like you.” Naegi-chan had laughed, the sound making Kokichi feel calm.

“Really? If it’s Naegi-chan saying so, it must be true! I’m looking forward to meeting her.” 

They’d talked about nothing for a long time that night, until eventually he was getting so sleepy it was hard not to fall asleep mid-sentence.

But right before he did, Naegi-chan had asked him quietly, voice unreadable, “Will we still be friends when we get out of here, Ouma-kun?”

And he’d mumbled sleepily in response, “Of course, Naegi-chan. You’re so stupid.” And then he’d passed out.

…

Kokichi would never know why Naegi had done this to them (even if he had a few guesses… he didn’t like any of them). He’d never be able to comprehend just what he could have possibly been thinking. Whether he’d thought of them as friends, or as possessions, or something else entirely, his motives… Maybe none of it really mattered.

He was dead, and they were alive. And that was enough, for now.


	10. Souda Kazuichi

A bouquet of flowers sitting atop his desk, this time full of white poppies and pink roses. That marked the fifth time in a row, just this week. And it had all started back on Monday, when he’d entered class only to find a sticky-note with a four leaf clover pinned to it.

_‘Catch me if you can!’_ it had read in a childish scrawl, little cartoonish doodles of hearts and skulls littered everywhere. Needless to say, he had been very confused.

And that confusion had only grown the more this had continued on. Until he just felt kind of exasperated, but mostly at his wit’s end. He was tired of everyone glancing over to him every morning and giggling. Maybe they weren’t actually laughing at him, but it still didn’t exactly make him feel good.

There was only one course of action left: Souda Kazuichi would catch this… this bizarre reverse thief red handed! He could already imagine Sonia-san praising him for his success, and he couldn’t help but grin. Heheh, he’d show her just how cool he could be!

Gently stroking one of the petals of the poppies, he frowned minutely. Where to begin…?

Kazuichi became lost in his own head, a plethora of plans and ideas being discarded just as a new one took its place. So distracted, he never noticed a certain someone shake their head with a bemused smile.

That person took out their phone and began typing.

…

_marshmallowFLUFF: Souda-kun looks to be deep in thought over something…_

_marshmallowFLUFF: What is this nickname, Ouma-kun??_

_tiramisu: isnt it cute!!! your hair always looks delicious komaeda-chan (≧◡≦) ♡_

_marshmallowFLUFF: I see Mioda-san has been rubbing off on you once again, ha ha._

_tiramisu: we had a sleepover at her house last thursday!! it was amazing. as tanaka-chan would say, a true battle of evil took place that night!!_

_marshmallowFLUFF: I’m sure if I asked, you would only regale me with a fantastic story._

_tiramisu: you know me so well! ;)_

_tiramisu: anyways!! did he say anything about the flowers???_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Only that the culprit who put them there must have a lot of time on their hands._

_tiramisu: well he isnt wrong. you do have nothing better to do than be my minion, right komaeda-chan? B)_

_marshmallowFLUFF: I don’t mind doing any favor you ask of me, Ouma-kun! If someone like me can in any way help you to shine even brighter, then please! Use me as you see fit!_

_tiramisu: there it is_

_tiramisu: well, you should be thankful that your Supreme Leader is as thoughtful as he is. otherwise i think youd be in a world of trouble, you know?_

_marshmallowFLUFF: hahaha_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Ouma-kun really is too kind. Even if I don’t deserve to be in its presence, he really does have a brilliant, wondrous aura._

_tiramisu: were talking in a group chat??_

_marshmallowFLUFF: That only proves how incredible Ouma-kun really is!! Even through a screen, I can still feel his overwhelming personality!!!_

_tiramisu: i can never tell if youre subtly insulting me or just really bad at complimenting people_

_marshmallowFLUFF: I would never presume to talk badly of Ouma-kun!_

_tiramisu: nishishi~ komaeda-chan really is not boring… so!! In honor of your efforts being recognized, i have another tiny little request for you! <3_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Whatever it is, I will do my very best to grant it!_

_tiramisu: okay!! glad to have you on board komaeda-chan!! now heres the plan_

…

“Ah, how unlucky…” Komaeda Nagito smiled to themself, appearing not to have a worry in the world, for all that Souda was glaring at them.

In their hands was a bouquet. 

“Komaeda!? It was you? Why…?” Souda looked to be contemplating the meaning of life.

Really, Ouma-kun was something else. And they meant that in the best way possible. All this, just to… well, their underclassman could be surprisingly shy, too. The thought made their smile soften, their grey-green eyes closing as they crinkled. But just for a moment.

“These lovely flowers aren’t from me, sorry to disappoint… Rather, they’re from a secret admirer of yours.” They put a hand to their mouth to stop themself from chuckling at the look on the mechanic’s face as he heard that. Souda-kun was unintentionally funny, sometimes.

“A secret admirer…!? For. For me?” His face was awash in a bright red flush, overtaking his entire face. Really, they had never seen a fuller blush before. It was cute.

They handed him the bouquet, and watched as he ran careful, calloused fingers over the petals. He was biting his lip and looked to be working himself into quite a mess. Just what could he be thinking? Well, since it was Souda-kun, no doubt it was something along the lines of… “Should I answer? But what about Sonia-san!?”

As much as they loved them, their classmates could be pretty predictable. 

“I would suggest reading the note hidden among the camellias.” Nagito smiled and clasped their hands together behind their back. 

Souda-kun hesitantly reached for it, and they started walking away as he did. Their job was done. Now, it was up to Ouma-kun to make use of the opening they’d provided… and strike.

Still, they couldn’t help but anticipate the results. They would be watching closely, what would come of the moment after two opposing energies clashed. Would they meet or destroy each other?

Either way, their luck would win.

_‘Ouma-kun… let me see more. I want to witness firsthand… your shining hope.’_ Until that day came, they would be patient. It was just a feeling, but.

It made Nagito shiver in anticipation.

…

As Kazuichi took in a deep breath and pushed open the door to one of the rooms that the classes under his own used, a ray of bright sunshine flashed into his eyes and made him squint. Through it, he could see the silhouette of someone short. They turned around quickly as they noticed him, and the first thing he saw was a wide smile.

Then, he saw purple hair that curled towards the ends and eyes that matched. In a way, he was reminded of himself, back when he had just dyed his hair and bought contacts, standing in front of his bedroom mirror and grinning so wide. Back then, he really had looked like a completely different person. Now when he looked in a mirror, he liked to think that he had grown a little compared to the past.

He didn’t know why he was thinking about stuff like that at a time like this, but… 

“Hello, hello! Nice to finally meet you, Souda Kazuichi-chan!” The boy who looked at him with sparkling eyes spoke, and his voice wasn’t really what he expected. For some reason, he’d thought that a person like that would sound… well, he couldn’t really put it into words. 

“Are… are you my ‘secret admirer’?” He asked it hesitantly, suspicious automatically of anything coming from the mouth of Komaeda, of all people. Seriously, whenever they were involved, things never ended well for him! He wouldn’t exactly put it past them to intentionally steer him wrong. In their eyes, it would be ‘testing his talent’ or whatever. 

They seriously weirded him out.

“Yep, that’s me! Ouma Kokichi, at your service!” The boy before him chirped excitedly, and in a blink of his eyes, was already standing in front of him and bowing, like a magician. When he straightened back up, he pulled a red flower from behind his ear and offered it out to him, grinning.

Kazuichi took it and just held it like that, for lack of anything else to do with it. It was a sweet gesture and all, but. 

“Seriously man, why have you been giving me flowers? There’s no way you’re really my admirer.” He would be the first to admit he didn’t have the best self-confidence, but he was working on it, okay! It was hard! Plus…

“Even if you are… I’m sorry, but I’m already in love with someone else.” He came out and said it with complete honesty, not wanting to beat around the bush. Not for something like this. If this guy was for real…

He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, or make light of them in any way. The least he could do was be honest.

“Wrong!” Ouma giggled, gently slamming a hand down against his nose, as he couldn’t quite reach his head. (Okay, in the spirit of complete honesty… that had been adorable.)

“Huh!? What do you mean, wrong!?”

The boy who’d been driving him crazy for a week put his hands on his hips and looked up at him authoritatively. 

“I am in love with you, Souda-chan…” He flinched at that, heart beating fast. Was this guy real!? Who just said stuff like that out of the blue!? 

Wait. “Souda-chan???” What.

“Platonically!” A bright, bright smile like a lighthouse, luring him in and then not letting him leave until the storm passed.

Kazuichi put a hand to his forehead. “What the hell…?” His emotions were a rollercoaster right now.

Ouma suddenly took a step back, before something passed through his eyes, too quick to catch. Then, he twirled a strand of hair around a finger.

“Because… Souda-chan is the Ultimate Mechanic. I saw him one day, looking so excited to be taking apart an airplane engine… And during the sports festival, he was so fired up! It was so fun to watch him!! He has the best reactions out of anyone!! His clothes are colorful! He’s in love with a princess but she doesn’t love him, and he tries to stand out in everything he does… He’s always thinking. And…” Ouma-kun glanced away to hide his face, as if embarrassed.

His ears were slightly pink. 

“Souda-chan is really cool.” It was said in such a quiet voice, he almost didn’t hear it. But he did, and it made his own face flare red.

He looked away then too, rubbing a hand over his neck, not knowing what to do. What did you say to something like… that? 

Something so genuine? And from someone he never expected. He’d heard stories of Ouma Kokichi from Mioda and… Tanaka. (Lately, he’d been trying to get along with that guy more. It was still… a work in progress.)

“Just kidding!” Ouma practically shouted, causing him to turn back around fast as an oil change.

The boy across from him threw his hands behind his head and smiled. “Did Souda-chan not know? I am a liar, after all!” 

But Kazuichi was already there, putting a hand on his head and ruffling it awkwardly. Blowing out a breath, pink eyes met purple.

“Ah, geez… Even I can tell you were telling the truth earlier.”

Ouma moved away, and Kazuichi felt his fingers fall through air as he let go.

“Hmm? Are you sure you aren’t just being an idiot, Souda-chan? Would a self-proclaimed liar like me… really tell the truth?”

He might have gotten angry and stormed off at that a few months ago, or maybe even a few weeks ago, but… well. He’s dealt with Komaeda enough for the past semester. And while they weren’t the same people in the least, they at least had a few superficial similarities that he could see.

“Alright! You said you wanted to be my soul bro, huh? Then let’s get to know each other today after school!” Kazuichi felt himself grin, and it only widened when Ouma sported a blank look on his face. He’d recognize that anywhere. It was the staple of any infuriating, confusing, exasperating person of a classmate. It was a look that read, “I’m deeply confused and maybe even a little irritated by your stupid face.”

Rubbing a finger under his nose, he chuckled and winked at the other boy. “See you later, Ouma!” And he waved a hand through the air as he walked back to his own classroom, before the bell could ring.

Maybe he was growing even faster than he’d first thought. Heheh… now that sure was something.

…

_tiramisu changed their name to: pineapple upside down cake_

_pineapple upside down cake: hel p_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Ouma-kun?_

_pineapple upside down cake: i may…. have underestimated souda-chan_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Ha ha._

_pineapple upside down cake: :’(_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Maybe next time, just say you want to be friends? I think that would cut right to the chase, personally._

_pineapple upside down cake: that isnt how this works komaeda-chan!!! i have a process!!_

_pineapple upside down cake: but. he invited me to hang out after school._

_pineapple upside down cake: ?????_

_marshmallowFLUFF: That’s great! I’m so happy you’re going! :)_

_pineapple upside down cake: …._

_marshmallowFLUFF: You are going, right? Ouma-kun?_

_pineapple upside down cake: ¿_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to wait with him for you at the gate! That way, you two can proceed to hang out, no stress involved!_

_pineapple upside down cake: komaeda-chan can you…._

_marshmallowFLUFF: Yes?_

_pineapple upside down cake: come with me please_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Although I’m hesitant to intrude on you two’s friendship, I will if you insist. I feel honored to be your chaperone, Ouma-kun!_

_pineapple upside down cake: never say that to my face again komaeda-chan youre so lame ugh gross_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Oh, pardon me! I thought we were chatting online._

_pineapple upside down cake: this was a mistake_

_marshmallowFLUFF: Ha ha, you’re quite strange, Ouma-kun. But I like that side of you, too._

_pineapple upside down cake: seriously so lame :P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda took over this chapter more than they should've, haha. They're too powerful... :')


	11. Kirigiri Jin & Kirigiri Kyouko

His life leading up to that moment didn’t matter, really. Everything before that was too boring to even mention, and so he preferred to just skip over it whenever possible. Though, the single instant where his life truly began… 

That was a memory that he was fond of recalling. A smile spread across his lips as he closed his eyes softly.

That sensation of having a hand grip his and pull him up from the ground. Yes, it was-

…

“I don’t bite, I promise.” The man smiled down at him kindly, his eyes reflecting everything that Kokichi had seen before in other people but had never experienced for himself. This… this was a first. In more ways than one.

Frowning, he hesitantly, slowly reached out and let this stranger tug him from his usual position of ‘sprawled along the concrete’. It wouldn’t be exaggeration to call him gutter trash, really.

So there they stood, looking at each other in mutual curiosity. Only, that man had something else, too. (It wouldn’t be until he was older that he would recognize it for what it was. Kindness.) 

But even the purest of people had ulterior motives. So of course, Kokichi asked him. What would he want with a random nobody like him? 

That man chuckled and, not put-off at all, ruffled his hair. As if there were no barriers separating them at all, as if they weren’t from two wildly different worlds. And, perhaps most baffling of all, those fingers that gently patted his head… didn’t lie at all.

“Would you like to come with me? I may not be the best man, but I know that my wife would have adopted you on the spot, the moment she saw you. To be honest… you remind me of her, a little. So if you’re willing… I’ll gladly open my home to you.” 

It was utterly bizarre, and stupid, and something only a fool would believe. Something only a fool would offer in the first place. (That, or a criminal.) 

But. Here he was, just wasting away. Meanwhile, those people got to live however they pleased, smiling and laughing and loving. Maybe he was just being selfish. Maybe he would die not too long from now, all because he’d been too damn curious. 

Kokichi wanted to be something bigger than he was. 

So he tilted his head and smirked, peering up and up at that man, feeling fate change around him.

“Let’s go then, old man. Or were you trying to trick me?”

That person who’d looked at him once and knew, who’d made a decision like this based solely on someone else’s memory, he threw his head back and laughed, crinkles deepening around his eyes. It turned what might have been considered a rather stern face into something much softer. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the man he would come to know well in the future.

“Alright. But first, tell me your name. I want to know… who my new ward is.”

The sun shone brightly as he grinned, arms crossed behind his head. It was the beginning of something resembling a habit.

“Me? I’m Ouma Kokichi. Don’t you dare forget it, for as long as you live!”

That man gently pulled him by the hand until they were walking side by side down the sidewalk. And even though he’d seen all the scenery a thousand times before, it felt suddenly new. As if his eyes had opened to something he’d never seen before.

Or maybe he was just being pretentious. Who knows?

“Ah, I’m Kirigiri Jin. I sincerely hope that our acquaintance will be a fruitful one, for the both of us. It’s nice to meet you, Kokichi-kun.” 

He felt himself start to laugh, but he bit his lip and the giggles down with it. Instead, he cast a playful eyebrow towards his supposed ‘savior’. 

“You trying to be my dad or something, old man? Well, you can try all you like.” 

I wonder how far you’ll go with that, how committed you really are… and whether or not you’re actually real. Those kinds of thoughts bounced around in his head, already used to suspecting others by now. Well, if he weren’t, then he’d probably be dead. 

Far from being insulted, the old man only smiled wider, amused. Irritated, he wondered what it would take to get under his skin. (Plans for later, for if he lived…)

“That’s fine. You can be as suspicious of me as you want. My only condition is for Kokichi-kun to try to be open minded, too. If he does that, then I’m sure.”

Kirigiri Jin kept his eyes on something Kokichi couldn’t see.

“You’ll fit right in.”

Later, the two of them stood in front a large, ornate door leading to what seemed to be a mansion. It was the type of rich person house he’d always had fantasies of destroying.

With a quick, firm squeeze to his shoulder, and an encouraging look from the old man, the door opened and they entered.

Eyes wide as they tried to take in everything all at once, Kokichi never noticed the fascinated expression he wore. Or how Kirigiri looked over to him with a fond smile as he shook his head.

“Father, who is this?” A girl had used their moment of inattention to sneak up on them, her voice quiet yet undoubtedly curious as she glanced at the new visitor to her home. It was easy to see in her the detective she would one day become.

Kokichi stuck his hand out with a grin. “I’m your enemy, who’ll be living here with you from now on! Take care of me, kay?” He didn’t even bother to bow, and the girl’s expression transformed into the most deadpan stare he had ever seen. It was kind of amazing.

Snickering, he put his hand down and skipped off towards the stairs. Why not go exploring, now that he was inside an all new cage?

He could hear the old man’s voice as he started talking to who could only be his daughter.

“Kyouko-chan, that boy is Ouma Kokichi-kun. I’ve taken him in, and he’ll be staying with us for a while. Can you try to get along with each other, please?” 

“You didn’t even ask me before you went and picked up another child… This is why you’re so unreliable, Father.” She sounded almost comically resigned, a soft sigh leaving her mouth.

“K-kyouko-chan! It was just a sudden, spur of the moment thing! I just looked at him and knew. He’s a kid that Tomomi would have loved.”

“If you make all your decisions based solely on what you think Mother would like, you truly are hopeless.”

“Ahaha… I’m not that hopeless, right?” 

Nishishi. He kind of liked that Kyouko-chan. But it would do no good to admit to a truce so soon! They hadn’t even had their first battle yet!

For once in a very long time, Kokichi could feel himself get excited. There were so many possibilities now, so many paths and opportunities he could take. That is, if he wasn’t brutally murdered by a father-daughter serial killer combo. (But he already knew that one wasn’t true.)

And so it was that Ouma Kokichi started to live within the Kirigiri household. 

All three family members would freely admit that it had been… an interesting experience.

…

“Kyouko-chan, Kyouko-chan! Guess what?” He flopped onto his bed in a starfish position, eyes sparkling as he looked at the girl sitting across from him doing homework with a bored expression on her face.

Silence. He huffed, throwing her a mock glare that just bounced right off her armor. No damage whatsoever!

"I said. Kyouko-chan!! Guess what!?” He made his voice even more obnoxiously loud, knowing that she was irritated by it however much she tried to hide it. He was her arch nemesis, after all. He could discern those sorts of things with his eyes closed!

With a great sigh, she finally paid attention to him. “What is it? Did you finally manage to trick Father?”

He pouted at her. “No… But that doesn’t matter! The important thing is this!” Quick as a whip, he reached under his pillow and presented her with a piece of paper, grinning cheerily. 

“Ta-dah!” It would have even better if he’d had confetti. Alas, he’d already spent all his allowance on candy and sparkly purple gel pens. (The only correct way to write!!)

She paused as she saw it, shocked. Then, she put a hand to her mouth and chuckled, looking up with a smile. “Congratulations. A perfect 100. You’ve improved.”

He could feel himself absolutely beaming back, thrilled that she’d admitted it out loud. That his efforts were being noticed. (And it might have just been his pride talking, but he could have sworn she’d looked just a little bit proud, too…)

Kokichi giggled happily. “Well, obviously! There’s nothing I can’t do when I really try, you know! This just further proves it, nishishi!”

Kyouko-chan looked away with a fond smile. “Indeed.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on homework, taking breaks when he inevitably interrupted with something to say. Time passed that way, in a perfect space of safety. 

He always did have fun whenever Kyouko-chan was around.

…

“I’ll be attending Hope’s Peak this coming spring.” Kyouko-chan had her serious face on, the one she only wore when she wasn’t quite sure how to phrase things. But that was fine. He didn’t need her to try to be kind. 

“No fair! It’s just not fair that Kyouko-chan gets to go and not me, her best enemy! No doubt the whole world knows my name by now, so what were they thinking? Hmm, maybe they’re too scared! Nishishi!” He laughed, finding his lies to be the best as always. They were comfortable. 

But he knew all the same why that one sentence was so hard to bear. 

“It’s not like you to frown so much, Kokichi-kun. Since it’s you… I’m sure you’ve already thought of something. Am I right? Or are you all talk, after all?” He knew she was trying to provoke him on purpose, trying to get him to puff up and challenge her like he always did. Kyouko-chan could be such a softy sometimes.

So Kokichi smiled at her and wrapped his whole body around hers in a quick, tight hug. He could see her surprised and wide eyes… He would never tire of getting one up on her. It made a giddy feeling spread throughout his chest, like little spots of sunshine moving around. He knew that Kyouko-chan wasn’t the most tactile person, unlike him, but… As embarrassing as it was, just this once he wanted to know how it felt to hug her. This last send off, he would think of it as an exception.

He didn’t say anything, and after a few seconds, let go and stepped back. Pointing his finger at her confrontationally, he opened his mouth, “Alright, Kyouko-chan! You’re all set now! Feel free to go on your grand adventure now!” 

“Just, don’t forget about me, okay? I’m your number one villain, after all, Miss Ultimate Detective.” He watched as her face softened. Then, she closed her eyes briefly with a fond smile.

Opening them, Kyouko-chan reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Just that one touch made him perk up in attention.

“I’d definitely be just as foolish as Father… to forget someone like you. There’s no need to worry. At this point, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. Kokichi-kun.” She leaned in and whispered quietly into his ear, a secret smile on her face. 

“Take care of Father for me, alright? I’m counting on you.” 

When they faced each other once again, they both nodded to the other, and then. Then, Kokichi left her to her packing, and went back to his own room.

She would be gone by tomorrow morning, and it stung. Of course it did. No one had even thought to tell him beforehand. (But he knew why. The two of them really were such kind, soft, stupid idiots.) But that hurt was mitigated somewhat by Kyouko-chan’s request. Such an important one, left to him. He really couldn’t fail it.

More importantly, he would have to learn how to be alone again. It was pretty hard to believe that’d he forgotten something like that already, even if it had been a few years. Were the Kirigiri’s really so powerful as to defeat even the likes of him? 

Nishishi, of course. It didn’t register as a question to him. Yep, this family that had taken him in… they were truly wonderful people. No matter how annoying or exasperating or selfish, they never punished him for expressing those things. Instead…

A pat on the head from the old man. A sigh from Kyouko-chan as she directed him to the section of her bookshelf dedicated to keeping him busy with puzzle books and coloring books. A cup of hot chocolate late at night after a nightmare, spent in one sided silence as the old man regaled him with progressively more ridiculous stories, until finally he made Kokichi laugh. Kyouko-chan humoring him as she challenged him with theoretical mysteries of her own creation. A stuffed animal collection he’d amassed from numerous birthdays (it was surreal to have a celebration like that, all for him). 

All the different ways the two of them made him feel loved. 

He was lucky, so lucky. It was a miracle that gutter trash like him had ever even gotten the chance to step into these halls, let alone make it home. But he had, and now part of his home was leaving, off to become even greater. How could he be sad? 

Oh, but. Kokichi was. And he didn’t know how to make those feelings go away. It was no use.

Softly falling on his bed, he buried his face into comfortable pillows and hugged a plush Gengar to his chest. It wasn’t fair. 

If only he could go with her, if only the old man could come too. Delicate, flimsy wishes that wouldn’t amount to anything. 

He fell asleep with a frown on his face and wrinkles dotting his brows. And when he awoke, she was gone, empty space left behind and molded out of her. He reached out a hand for no reason, and then let it fall slowly back down.

Then, he stood up and made for the kitchen, resolve written in his eyes. It was his turn to make breakfast, after all. Anything after that…

Well, he had the old man with him. Everything would be fine. This wasn’t the end of the world, not hardly. There was no reason for him to wallow in his bed all day, not while he had evil plots to scheme! 

And when Kyouko-chan came back during the holidays, he would be sure to confront her with such a diabolical plan, she would regret ever leaving! Nishishi, he couldn’t wait to see those wide eyes of hers as they gazed at him in surprise. 

Kokichi faintly smiled to himself as he began mixing up batter for pancakes. And when the old man came in and exclaimed over how many he ended up making, he laughed loudly. 

A few minutes later, the old man started laughing too, and they slowly ate their way through a mountain of pancakes, cracking up whenever they crossed eyes.

Yeah, everything would be just fine.

...

“Kyouko-chan!!!!” He yelled, panting as he rested his hands on his knees. As he looked up, cheeks flushed from running all the way from the entrance hall, he grinned so widely he could feel it start to ache. But that, and all of the people staring at him as if he were crazy… none of that mattered, because all he could see was Kyouko-chan, coming up to him with a fondly exasperated expression.

“What are we going to do with you, Kokichi-kun?” She asked, and he giggled giddily. He couldn’t help it, he was just so excited to finally see her again! He was really here, standing in front of her!

“Hug me, stupid Kyouko-chan!” He heard what sounded like choking sounds coming from inside the bubble of things he didn’t care about that moment, and he laughed deviously as Kyouko-chan shot him a look of pure sass.

“Nishishishishishi!! Sorry, sorry! I meant: I’ll just steal it, since you don’t feel like giving me one! I am your arch nemesis, the number one most evil villain of Japan, after all!! You’ve never bested me and you never will, Kyouko-chan!!” Saying so, he jumped on her in a fluffy of affection. He wasn’t letting go anytime soon, no matter what.

(“Who the fuck is that!?”)

(“I don’t know, Oowada-kun, but maybe he’s Kyouko-san’s younger brother?”)

(“What’s with all that ‘arch nemesis’ crap? Is he a chunnibyou or something?”)

(“We really don’t need another one of those in this school…”)

Eventually, he had to let go, but he did so with a pout. Looking up at her, he twirled a strand of hair around his finger and smiled softly as he glanced to the side.

“I missed you.”

Kyouko-chan put a hand to her mouth to hide her own smile. “I have to admit, it was strange not having you around to pester me… I’m glad to see you again, Kokichi-kun.”

And before they could say anything else, the door to the classroom slammed open once more as the old man came stumbling in, looking vaguely panicked. As his eyes swiveled over everything, as they came to a stop on the both of them, he let out a huge breath of relief and slumped. 

“Ah, Kokichi-kun… Please, don’t ever do something like that again. I nearly had a heart attack…” As he said that, he straightened up with a smile. “But I’m glad you found your way here alright.”

Kokichi crossed his arms and turned away, pouting dramatically. “Eh?? You’re so boring, you know that, Dad? I just wanted to find Kyouko-chan as fast as humanely possible! What’s wrong with that?”

He cackled internally as the old man froze as he processed what had just been said. He really should’ve pulled that one sooner. That reaction was too good!!

“K-kokichi-kun… Did you just call me..?” The old man looked at him in absolute shock, eyes wide. But then, in a move that completely jumped boards, slowly started to smirk.

“It’s nice to finally hear my son call me ‘Dad’. Thanks for making your old man so happy, Kokichi-kun!” 

He felt his face began to heat up and he glared, just daring him.

Kirigiri Jin tilted his head and smiled innocently. “Ah, maybe I’m getting old, but it warms my heart to see my children getting along so wonderfully! You two really are my pride and joy.”

Kokichi bit his thumb and desperately turned away, face bright red. “Shit!” Of all times for the old man to play dirty…

A warm hand landed on his head and gently ruffled his hair, and he looked up with a scowl. That old man smiled dotingly down at him. 

“You piss me off,” he muttered childishly, glancing away. That man just laughed, which caused him to huff.

Kyouko-chan lightly coughed to get their attention. With a smile, she gestured to all the background characters. 

“Right. Father, Kokichi-kun, these are my classmates. Everyone, this is my father, Kirigiri Jin, and my-“ He cut her off before she could say anything else, jumping out in front of her excitedly and cocking his hip as he faced all those extras with a mischievous grin. 

“Nishishi, I’m Ouma Kokichi, Kyouko-chan’s number one adversary! The whole world over quakes in fear at just my name! So go ahead and tell me yours, you NPC’s! If you’re brave enough, that is.” And he laughed and laughed as everything erupted into chaos at his words.

Kyouko-chan and the old man just sighed in resignation, already having expected something like that from him. They were too used to his nefarious, evil ways!

But as the two of them stepped up to try and calm everyone down again, he smiled in something that felt like pure happiness. As long as all of them were together, then it felt as if the rest of the world didn’t even matter. Because things were so much more interesting when he had Kyouko-chan and the old man. The three of them all had fun.

They were his family, and Kokichi would do anything for them. Even bow in apology towards Kyouko-chan’s class, finally settling most of them down.

Straightening up with a bright smile, he winked. “I look forward to getting to know all of Kyouko-chan’s friends. Take care of me, kay?” It was cheeky and not nearly formal enough, but. 

“Ah, well, if it’s Kyouko-san’s brother, then I look forward to getting to know you too! My name is Naegi Makoto, Ouma-kun.” A plain looking boy looked at him warmly, and as if that were a signal, the rest of the class all let go of any remaining tension and began introducing themselves too. Kokichi couldn’t help but notice how he glanced towards his sister, and not to mention, how she glanced back.

“So, how far have you two gone?” He giggled as he put his hands behind his head.

Kyouko-chan shot him a murderous glare as Naegi-chan flailed, stuttering denials. 

Kokichi waved a hand through the air nonchalantly. “Geez, relax, you two! I was only joking! I think it’s pretty obvious already… that you’re really good friends!” Naegi-chan’s reaction as he put a hand to his chest in relief was just too funny. Seems like Kyouko-chan really had found herself someone interesting!

Well, he had plenty of time to get to know his sister’s classmates. Looking around at such eccentric people, he could only feel excited. 

It didn’t matter that he didn’t have a talent, that he couldn’t enroll alongside Kyouko-chan. Vague ideas like that… paled in comparison to the happiness he felt, just living out this lucky, lucky life. Besides, who needed a dumb talent anyway? Not Kokichi. No, not when he already had everything he wanted.

No matter what path he decided to take in the future, what sort of things he wanted to do… no doubt, those two would support him wholeheartedly. So until he figured out how he wanted to go down in history, he would settle for just having fun for now. The future was the future.

It could wait just a little longer, as he stayed in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I crave Ouma and Kyouko having a strong platonic bond. :"")


	12. Toujou Kirumi

“Alright, Mom!! Let’s do this, I’m ready!!” Kokichi spun around with a cheerful grin, laughing as his maid costume spun with him. He’d come prepared for his and Toujou-chan’s super secret mission today! 

The Ultimate Maid sighed in resignation, but her lips turned up ever so subtly. “If I recall, it was you who created this utter mess. Could it be that you just wanted to spend time with me, Ouma-san? If so, all you had to do was ask.”

He hummed and turned his back as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep up all the random bits of dirt and debris he’d scattered everywhere. As expected of Toujou-chan, she was sharp! But he wouldn’t be defeated so easily.

“If that’s what Toujou-chan wants to think, then sure, be my guest! Anything for Mom, nishishi!” And he smiled as she said nothing in response and simply joined him in cleaning. That’s something he liked about her, though. She was so composed in any situation, and never did anything she didn’t mean. 

Maybe that’s why she was the Ultimate Maid. He’d always wondered why she wasn’t something more fitting, like a caretaker or lawyer. But it was just a thought. Toujou-chan was Toujou-chan, and he liked her no matter what.

“Wherever did you find that costume, if I may ask?” 

He hummed in response and gripped the edges of the costume with his hands, bowing towards her with a grin. “From Shirogane-chan of course! She was way too eager to see me in a dress!” As a matter of fact, her enthusiasm was a little creepy, even if her work was superb. Well, he already had an idea of just what she had been fantasizing about, nishishi. 

Shirogane-chan really was a hardcore loser!

The Ultimate Maid let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes briefly. “And yet it is you who sounds too eager about that, Ouma-san.”

“Well duh! That’s because I look cute in anything I wear! I could go down the streets in a pair of crocs and people would still call me the King of Japan.” He snickered as she stared at him in exasperation, yet continued cleaning. Wasn’t his classmate so amazing? Toujou-chan could stand doing stuff like this day in and day out and never complained! How boring.

“Is that a problem you regularly face?” Her voice was just a smidge sarcastic, and he couldn’t help but smirk when he heard that faint edge. Yes, that’s what he wanted to see more of!

Kokichi threw his arms behind his head and leaned back on his feet, tilting back and forth with an innocent smile. “You know it! People all over the world just can’t get enough of me. I’m someone in very high demand, you know.”

Toujou-chan smiled faintly back, her eyes saying that she didn’t believe a word he’d just said. Hmm… about what he’d expected.

Putting a finger to his lips, he laughed. “I’m trusting you with a secret of mine, Toujou-chan! If you tell anyone, you’ll be cursed for a hundred years!”

“With what, dare I ask?”

He started cleaning again, slower in pace but still efficient compared to her. “Cursed to never have a red bear in a pack of gummies~. So don’t go incurring some god’s wrath, kay? Even I won’t be able to help you then.”

A beat of silence, and then her voice.

“You’re starting to sound like Yonaga-san. Should I be worried?”

“Eh!? Like Angie-chan, really? Well, it’s true I have been hanging out with her a lot lately, but hmm… maybe it’s true when they say that your friends become a part of you eventually. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” 

Toujou-chan chuckled elegantly as she handed him even more cleaning supplies, making his noise scrunch up in distaste.

“You make it sound like something terrible.” 

Kokichi tilted his head, a neutral expression taking over his face. “It is.”

She glanced back at him, and opened her mouth, but before she could inevitably do that annoying thing and pretend to care, he interrupted her.

Clapping his hands, he put on a smile. “Welp! This hallway won’t clean itself. Let’s hurry and finish before anyone comes by. I’d just be beside myself with embarrassment if my beloved Momota-chan or Saihara-chan saw me in this get up~.” 

She let it go, thank Angie-chan’s god. He wasn’t really in the mood to play that kind of game.

“How is it that I could hear the heart at the end of that sentence?”

“It’s a special talent of mine!”

Eventually, they ran out of hallway to clean. It practically sparkled when they were done, all thanks to Toujou-chan the slave driver!

He lifted his hand in a farewell, and dashed off before she could lecture him about not making messes where other people would be inconvenienced. Well, she couldn’t say that she didn’t clean it up.

“Save me some curry tonight for dinner, Mom! See you!” 

…

In his room, he thumbed over the buttons on a Kubz Pad, mind whirring as he once again pondered over the contents. 

It figured that Toujou-chan wasn’t just a maid. She was more put together and composed than most of them. It made sense that those were only shallow waters. What he was really interested was what lie beneath those surface waves… He wanted to see an ocean in the midst of a storm. 

Standing up and stretching with a groan, he made his way over to the whiteboard he’d ‘borrowed’. Well, more like appropriated. Monokuma hadn’t said anything about it, so it appeared as if something like this wasn’t breaking any rules. That in itself was just another thing in a long list to turn over in his head. (It wasn’t as if he had anything else to do at the moment.)

He picked up a purple marker amongst a pile of other colors and wrote something next to Toujou-chan’s picture.

_‘Hiding something?’_ He also added a little frowny face just for flair. 

The only other notable additions he’d added were that robot’s, which read, _‘Weird’_ , Harukawa-chan’s (which had just been added recently)and Saihara-chan’s, the both of whom were just - _‘Suspicious’_ \- and Momota-chan’s, which read, _‘Idiot??’_

Honestly, he was never sure if Momota-chan was just playing dumb and laughing it up as he fell hook, line and sinker. Even if he was just an idiot, well. He still had his uses.

(He ignored how his stomach turned at that thought.) 

He was playing to win. No time for things to slow him down. 

(“Hey, Ouma! Here.”

“…What’s this? Is Momota-chan confessing his love!?”

“Wha-!? Nothing like that, you damn weirdo! Just thought I should give you something since we’ve been hanging out and all… Listen, if you don’t like it, feel free to just throw it away.”

“Hmm, I guess you pass. Momota-chan can be… surprisingly thoughtful.”

“Heh. You’re a little brat, but I’ll take compliments where I can get them.”)

Maybe it was him who was the idiot.

…

He froze in his tracks as he stared, wide eyed, at the scene unfolding in front of him. He had wished for an ocean, but not like this. (Karma always arrived late.)

He wanted to laugh, but it was probably for the best that it couldn’t come out. He stepped out and hurriedly opened his mouth, cutting straight through the unbelievably heavy atmosphere.

“You’re pretty arrogant to think that I would let you commit a murder without at least sharing some of the glory with me, Toujou-chan.” 

Both she and her would be victim whirled around, eyes wild. It was the most alive he’d ever seen the both of them. He supposed that the shock of an unaccounted visitor was more surprising than the murder itself. (Something in him twisted and burned white hot.) 

She stood there staring back at him for what felt like a long time, longer than it had any right to be. He pasted on a wicked smirk, but on the inside, it felt as if he would throw up any moment. He hid the clenching of his fists by shifting position, arms going back behind him as he batted his eyes.

“Come on, you were so eager a few minutes ago! Where did all of your fire go? Well? I’m listening!” He only felt angrier as she said nothing.

That anger, it spread throughout his body until it felt as if he would burst apart atom by atom. It was a hot, intrusive pain, stabbing into his skin and trying to pierce bone. But more than that, it was the fear that made him stupidly hesitate. (If it had just been him, he would’ve had no problem with running and screaming for help, for doing anything to wake the others up. A voice in the back of his head whispered cynically, ‘Would they even believe you?’ But there was also the matter of Hoshi-chan. If he ran to get help, there was no guaranteeing that Toujou-chan wouldn’t just murder him, no matter how stupid it would have been. It was easy to predict killers. There was no logic in the act of murder itself.)

And then, suddenly. She moved, and time slowed down. He could see his own death in the glint of her cold, cold eyes. She rushed towards him, him who was frozen to the floor, unable to move. The one time he decided to foolishly step in, and look where it got him.

Kokichi was afraid. 

He blinked, and Hoshi-chan had her wrist in a tight grip, a dark look on his face. “I was fine when it was me who was dying, but the moment you try to kill someone else is when I gotta stop you right there. Sorry Toujou, but you’re not going anywhere for a while.”

He and Hoshi-chan’s eyes somehow met each other across from Toujou-chan, and as the tennis pro nodded at him ever so slightly, a resolve in his dark eyes, Kokichi felt such a deep well of relief douse him that he would’ve flopped down onto the floor in any other circumstance.

Saved from a murderer by another murderer. If that wasn’t the setup for some convoluted crime comedy, he didn’t know what was.

Needless to say, he was more than a little uneasy at leaving his life in the hands of a killer, but he’d just have to suck it up. If it were for the sake of survival, there were no depths he wouldn’t sink to.

That’s what being… the Ultimate Supreme Leader meant, right?

(It would have to be.)

As he mustered up the courage to glance back up at Toujou-chan, he found himself suddenly staring at a stranger. A stranger who glared at him with gritted teeth, the gleam of desperation in her eyes. (A snake in the hand’s bite was far more vicious than the one in the grass.) 

A shiver went up his spine, and he knew that he would have to be very careful. But it was that desperation and will to live that oddly reminded him of himself, in a strange way. (Like looking into a broken mirror. Was that a path he could’ve ended up on…?)

Fiddling with his lock picks in a nervous habit, he pursed his lips and spoke.

“I’d start talking pretty soon if I were you, Toujou-chan. Otherwise…”

She jerked towards him, all that animalistic fury still not spent. Luckily, Hoshi-chan was someone competent and easily managed to keep her in place. 

“This is going to be a long night.”

He only hoped that Momota-chan wouldn't be knocking on the door of a corpse come tomorrow morning.


End file.
